El pueblo maldito
by Goldman200
Summary: Los titanes son llamados para trabajar en un extraño pueblo. El peligro ronda detrás de cada esquina.
1. Nuevo trabajo

Hoy el sol iluminó la ciudad de forma especial, porque empieza la primavera. Se acabaron las tormentas y las gripes, ahora empieza a hacer mejor clima y nadie va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomarse alguna tarde libre.

Los titanes no tenían trabajo desde el último criminal que capturaron hace como tres semanas, así que tenían todos los días libres.

Realmente reinaba la paz en la ciudad porque todos los ladrones, mafiosos y asesinos no querían arriesgarse a llamar la atención de los titanes. Slade estaba muerto hace rato, lo mataron cinco psicópatas por ajuste de cuentas. Como tenían todos los días libres, los titanes aprovechaban para divertirse un buen rato y entrenar, era mejor no dormirse en los laureles porque si un terrorista se decide a volar un lugar y presentar combate, es mejor que el equipo esté en forma. Pasaron unos cinco días hasta que llegó esa llamada:

-¿Hablo con la Torre de los Titanes?-Dijo una voz débil

-Si, con el líder-Respondió Robin

-Espero que no estén ocupados, se necesita de su labor en este lugar-

-¿Que zona de la ciudad?-

-Está fuera de los límites de su ciudad-

-Nuestro lugar es esta ciudad-

-Pero ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos-

-Bueno-Dijo algo cansado-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ha habido muchos asesinatos y cosas extrañas-

-¿En dónde, Antes de que me responda, ¿le puedo pedir que me dé más detalles?-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Quiero saber dos cosas: ¿Qué pasa y dónde?-

-Hay asesinatos y cosas muy extrañas, el lugar está a 102 Km. de su ciudad, antes de llegar al pueblo doblen por el camino de tierra que hay a la izquierda. Llegarán al lugar afectado-

-Allí estaremos, no se preocupe. Adiós-

-Estaré esperándolos-

Robin cortó la comunicación y llamó a todos los miembros de la torre. Cuando estuvieron en silencio Robin se dispuso a hablar del trabajo que se avecinaba.

-Escuchen titanes, tenemos un caso que cuenta con pocos detalles-

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Cyborg

-No sé bien. El asunto es así: Llamó un tipo del que no sé ni el nombre, pero dice que en un lugar que hay a cerca de 102 Km. de aquí hubo asesinatos y otros sucesos-

-¿Qué sucesos?-Preguntó Starfire

-Cosas extrañas-

-¿A qué se le puede llamar extraño?-Preguntó Raven

-Pues no lo sé, cuando lleguemos lo averiguaremos-

-¿Y cuándo iremos?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Ahora mismo, Cyborg conduces-

Cyborg se sentó al volante del Auto T y Robin en el asiento del acompañante. Chico Bestia estaba en medio de Raven y Starfire. El viaje se hizo largo y oscureció en la carretera. Cada tanto pasaban algunos vehículos en dirección contraria, pero no se veía que llegaran coches en la misma dirección.

-Baja la luz, maldito-Dijo Cyborg en voz baja cuando el coche que venía de frente lo encandiló

-¿Ya llegamos?-Preguntó Chico Bestia aburrido

-Por sexta vez, todavía falta-Dijo Cyborg

-Tengo hambre-Dijo Starfire

-¿De verdad falta mucho?-Preguntó Robin

-No hay ni una indicación que hable de kilómetros-Dijo Cyborg

Seguían por la carretera, Cyborg y Robin con la vista fija en el camino que había delante esperando ver algún sendero de tierra a la izquierda. Starfire miraba por la ventana y contaba estrellas, Raven dormía con la cara pegada al vidrio y Chico Bestia tarareaba canciones.

-¡DOBLA AHI!-Dijo Robin señalando el caminito de tierra que estaba a la izquierda

El grito sobresaltó a todos. Cyborg viró bruscamente y el coche avanzaba dando tumbos por los huecos que había en el suelo. Después de un rato llegaron a un pequeño pueblo. No había calles asfaltadas, todo era tierra. Las luces eran farolas y había viejos modelos de coches estacionados. Era como un pueblo del Far West: Muy pequeño, casas de madera por todos lados e incluso había un lugar que decía SALOON. Cyborg estacionó frente a un lugar que tenía un cartel con la frase "Hotel Vieja Escopeta, 2 estrellas". De algún recodo de la oscuridad hubo un silbido. Los cinco se bajaron del coche. Era plena noche en esa ciudad. Un hombre se acercaba a ellos. Tenía un pantalón de vestir gris, zapatos negros y llevaba una campera de cuero con varios agujeros.

-Que bueno que hayan venido-Dijo con voz débil

-Empezemos por partes, ¿cómo se llama?-Dijo Robin

-Me llamo William-

-Bien, ¿por qué este pueblo no figura en los mapas?-

-Porque no ha sido tomado en cuenta, la gente que viene no siempre sobrevive-

-Ahora abarcamos ese tema, ¿qué pasa aquí?-

-Pasemos al bar y le cuento-Dijo invitándolos

Entraron en un bar que había ahí cerca y se ubicaron en una mesa para seis que estaba alejada del resto. Había algunas personas y un murmullo constante. Pidieron algunas bebidas y un poco de sopa. La bebida era buena, pero la sopa estaba espesa. Finalmente William habló del tema:

-En este pueblo había el verano pasado 300 habitantes. Ahora hay 198-

-¿Qué pasó con esas personas?-

-Murieron, todos los cadáveres fueron minuciosamente contados. Todos estaban decapitados y a algunos les faltaban partes del cuerpo: Niños, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, en fin, una masacre de lo más cruel-

-¿Sabe quién fue?-

-Nadie lo sabe, pero las profecías empezaron a cumplirse hace tres años, cuando se vaticinaba desesperación y muerte. La familia Rodríguez debía hacer algunas cosas y no las hicieron. Fueron los primeros cadáveres encontrados-

-Por favor, explíqueme un poco la geografía de este lugar-

-Nuestro pueblo se llama "El Desierto", es muy pequeño y la gente es muy introvertida. Nadie confía en extraños, al menos hasta que los conozcan bien. A un Km. del banco está la caverna, allí se encontraron más de la mitad de los muertos. El resto de los cadáveres estaban en la costa, que se encuentra cerca de la gran caverna-

-Bien, yo soy Robin, disculpe por no presentarme antes-

-Ustedes son conocidos aquí, las profecías lo saben. Dice que algún día, cuando todo sea caos cinco personas llegarán y triunfarán-

-O sea que la profecía está de su parte-

-Si, pero el lado oscuro del pueblo es mucho más poderoso. La vista superficial es este lugar viejo, pero en el interior hay de todo lo que se puedan imaginar. Las pesadillas cobran vida-

-¿Usted perdió familiares?-

-Todos, yo he cumplido mi parte de la profecía que me garantiza vivir, al menos por ahora-

-Por casualidad, ¿las profecías tienen letras chicas?-Bromeó Chico Bestia

-Algunas sí, no es una broma, por eso se debe analizar profundamente las profecías y decidir si es conveniente realizarla o no-

-¿Qué es lo extraño que asola a este pueblo?-Preguntó Robin

-Hay cosas que no entran en la naturaleza. Los espíritus están entre nosotros, los portales comunican a toda la ciudad. Claro que la gente normal no puede usar portales, pero ella sí-Dijo señalando a Raven

-¿Hay demonios?-

-Varios, están siguiendo órdenes de Skeers, un demonio que está perdiendo su mérito ante el espectro de la oscuridad. Al menos eso dice la profecía de 1233, hace muchos años-

-Comenzaremos la investigación mañana-

-Está bien, busquen un hospedaje-

Se despidieron y William pagó la cuenta. Fueron al hotel "Vieja Escopeta", de dos estrellas. Chico Bestia y Cyborg comparten la habitación, Raven y Starfire también y finalmente Robin duerme solo. La noche pasó. Finalmente amaneció y a las ocho de la mañana los cinco se encontraron en la cafetería del hotel.

-Vamos a hacer un plan-Dijo Robin

-Nada de plan, estamos en un lugar desconocido y lleno de gente extravagante-Dijo Cyborg

-No hagan estupideces, si todo lo que dijo William es verdad mejor no nos precipitemos. Yo buscaré solo, Cyborg y Chico Bestia exploren la zona Este y Raven y Starfire la Oeste. ¿Preguntas?-

-No-Dijeron

-En marcha-

La gente los veía y murmuraban. Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban en una zona de la ciudad que parecía no estar poblada. Había ruido de vehículos, bocinas y todo lo típico de una ciudad. Pero en algunos momentos el sonido parecía apagarse, dejando las cosas flotando.

El lugar donde estaban Cyborg y Chico Bestia era bastante deprimente: Lugares con ventanas y puertas selladas, vehículos rotos y oxidados y un autobús destruido. Había un lugar que no estaba sellado. Entraron en una polvorienta tienda. No había nada más que muebles tirados y cosas rotas.

Raven y Starfire recorrían una zona llena de gente y con mucho movimiento, se hacía difícil poder ver algo en entre los coches y las personas. Así pasaron la mañana.

Se fueron a almorzar en un restaurante poco concurrido y siguieron la búsqueda.

Al final del día, todos acordaron en encontrarse en la tienda vieja. Cyborg y Chico Bestia esperaban. El primero en llegar fue Robin, luego Raven y Starfire.

-¿Encontraron algo?-Preguntó Robin

-Nada-Dijo Cyborg

-Nosotras tampoco encontramos nada-Dijo Raven

Robin estaba con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba quedar con las manos vacías en un caso donde se habla de una terrible masacre. De repente, del interior de la tienda se escuchó un grito, cosas que se rompían y finalmente la carne que se desprende del hueso. Cyborg y Robin fueron los primeros en entrar. No había puertas, el ruido venia de abajo. Cyborg disparó al suelo con su cañón e hizo un agujero grande. Por ahí entraron.

Era una especie de bodega, en el centro había un tipo mutilado y algunos barriles rotos. En el interior de los barriles había cabezas humanas, de seguro las que faltaban en los cuerpos que encontraron decapitados.

Hubo un pequeño gruñido del otro lado de la habitación. Lentamente los cinco se dieron vuelta.

Un cuerpo negro esquelético, garras enormes y una cabeza esquelética que parecía de un caballo fueron lo suficiente para aterrorizar a Starfire. Los ojos eran completamente negros, y la criatura parecía estar olfateándolos. Robin le lanzó un disco congelante que la bestia esquivó rápidamente. Cyborg comenzó a dispararle y Raven empezó a lanzarle objetos. Starfire lo atacaba con todo su poder y Chico Bestia convertido en rinoceronte intentaba acercarse. Ese extraño ser era muy veloz, ni un solo golpe recibió. Se movía rápidamente, trepando por techos y paredes. Así se desplazaba hasta que estuvo cerca de Cyborg y le dio un zarpazo que le dejó una profunda marcha en su cuerpo de titanio. Robin se acercó con su bastón para atacarlo, pero la criatura le cortó el arma en dos. Raven le lanzó ocho barriles que estaban llenos con cemento. La criatura los cortó a todos con una velocidad y fuerza sorprendentes. El monstruo se dio cuenta de que Robin era el que estaba más cerca de él. Con su garra lo atravesó por el hombro derecho y lo levantó hasta tenerlo a la altura de la cabeza (y eso que el monstruo medía como dos metros). Apresuradamente Starfire se lanzó al ataque.

El ser la apartó de un veloz zarpazo que le hizo sangrar toda la cara. Los otros tres también intentaron socorrer a Robin, pero todo fue inútil. Finalmente, la bestia abrió la boca. Era enorme, llena de dientes afilados y cerró las mandíbulas sobre la cabeza de Robin. Le arrancó media cabeza (de la nariz para arriba), lanzó el cadáver a un costado y se puso a alimentarse del cerebro.

Los otros cuatro nada podían hacer, la criatura esquivó todo ataque y no sufrió ni un rasguño. Se escapó trepando por el agujero que había abierto Cyborg en el suelo.

Los titanes salieron de esa tienda en busca de William. No sabían ni dónde vivía, así que empezaron a preguntar casa por casa. Dos horas después pudieron encontrarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? Son las diez y media de la noche-Dijo William

-Tuvimos un mal encuentro-Dijo Cyborg

-Pasen a mi casa y me cuentan-Dijo William amablemente

Entraron en una casa muy sencilla. De madera por completo, había varios sillones alrededor de la estufa (y eso que no era invierno) y una piel de oso en el suelo. Eso a Chico Bestia no le gustó mucho. William los invitó a sentarse y les preguntó si querrían algo, pero negaron cualquier comida o bebida.

-Bien, ¿qué pasó?-Preguntó William

-Robin murió-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Cómo murió?-Preguntó William

-Un ser extraño lo mató, jamás vimos algo así: Esquivó todo lo que le tiramos, destrozó las cosas que le lanzábamos, era inútil-

-Se nota que ustedes no tienen mucha experiencia como héroes contra ese tipo de cosas-Dijo William

-¿Ah no?-

-No, las reglas cambian, si quieren luchar contra la oscuridad, usen la oscuridad, si la oscuridad usa armas, usen armas, si la oscuridad va a matarlos, ustedes vayan a matarla-

-¿Magia negra?-Preguntó Raven

-Tú eres la más apropiada para este trabajo, pero deberías saber que tu poder es muy poco para luchar contra esos seres-

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-Se preguntó Chico Bestia a sí mismo

-Vamos a luchar-Dijo Cyborg

-Me alegra saber que tienen la intención de salvar a este pueblo del abismo, pero recuerden que necesitan ciertos elementos-

-¿Cuáles?-Preguntó Raven

-Yo tengo muchas cosas guardadas aquí, que a ustedes les servirán si quieren luchar. Es algo macabro, pero es la única solución. Aunque no lo crean, la magia blanca no funciona contra estos enemigos, sólo los matará algo de su mismo palo, eso dice la profecía de 1788-Dijo William-Mañana a la noche vengan a mi casa, los llevaré al taller donde tengo varios objetos interesantes-

Continuará


	2. Empieza la batalla

A la noche siguiente, William los llevó a su taller. Había montones de cosas extrañas, libros y armas por los estantes. En el medio de todo había algo grande tapado con una sábana. William fue directo al grano:

-Las bestias que se alimentan del miedo, la carne, la sangre, los pensamientos y las emociones no son derrotadas fácilmente. Lo lamento, pero la magia negra es lo único que puede contra ellos. En este lugar encontrarán seres de diferentes dimensiones, tiempos y formas. Las armas más útiles las tiene un tipo que está muerto, y el lugar donde están dichas armas es un enigma, así que estoy buscando desde que tengo quince años-

-Interesante, ¿pero qué necesitamos?-Dijo Cyborg

-A eso voy. Tú y Raven quédense aquí, serán los últimos por ciertas razones. Ustedes tendrán dificultades para aprender este tipo de magia, nadie hace, excepto Raven, pero sólo conseguirá que le corten la cabeza. Estos seres son inmunes a la telepatía, la telekinesis y los conjuros de la magia blanca-

William sacó un cofre cubierto de polvo y lo abrió de una patada. Adentro había numerosos libros encuadernados en cuero y con las páginas amarillas.

-Según estas profecías que conservaba Pizarro, existe algo denominado "magia gris", sería como el eslabón perdido entre la blanca y la magia. Nadie logró conseguirla porque se desconoce su origen, sólo hay vagas referencias a magos vuduístas y antiguos demonios. En fin, dejemos eso de lado porque no hay prueba alguna de que exista. Les advierto que hay gente aquí en la que no se puede confiar: Locos, psicópatas, poseídos y algunos brujos que sólo ayudan a las criaturas del Otro Mundo-

-¿Todo es posible?-Preguntó Starfire-¿Así es la Tierra?-

-No, sólo algunas cosas son posibles. Y la Tierra no es así, este es un lugar maldito que se encuentra en la Tierra. No encontrarás lugares como este-

-Además de demonios-Dijo Cyborg desde la otra punta del taller-¿Contra qué más luchamos?-

-Hay una gran variante: Demonios, zombies, vampiros, híbridos, seres desconocidos, sombras y quizás hasta ustedes mismos. Esta es una zona muy perturbada con la que no se debe jugar-

-¿Armas para matarlos?-Preguntó Chico Bestia

-Sólo puedes matar a algunos, otros sólo pueden ser expulsados, pero siguen vivos. Es un tema difícil. En fin, ustedes dos-Dijo mirando a Starfire y Chico Bestia-Necesitarán estas cosas-

Comenzó a sacar sables, puñales, elementos extraños y otros objetos aún más raros. En la mano sostenía una especie de lanza que terminaba en un cuchillo curvo con el dibujo de una serpiente. La lanza era de un material que se encontraba entre el hueso y la madera. Tenía dibujos extraños.

-Esto es para ti-Dijo dándoselo a Starfire-Debes tener un instinto más salvaje, de lo contrario este objeto no te habría elegido. Es veneno. Esta cosa se usa así: Debes tener claro el objetivo y que quieres matarlo, de lo contrario será una lanza común y corriente. Si piensas en matarlo y que sufra, el filo se volverá verdoso y será un veneno mortal. Esta conectado a tu mente, úsalo apropiadamente-

Luego tomó una pistola negra, era como una Desert & Eagle y tenía en la culata dos pequeños orificios. Se la entregó a Chico Bestia.

-Esto se llama Extractor. El cargador nunca se saca, para eso están los orificios. Esta pistola se carga con líquido, que automáticamente se transforma en balas de perforación. Sólo funciona con sangre, petróleo y veneno. Ahora deberás cargarla con tu sangre. Cuando aniquiles a algún enviado de la oscuridad, asegúrate de vaciar el arma y recargarla con sangre de ese ser. Se obtienen balas más poderosas y destructivas. Toda tuya, trátala con cuidado-

Ni bien se fueron Starfire y Chico Bestia, William le quitó la sábana al objeto que estaba tapado. Había un coche azul, en la parte delantera había dos cuchillos enormes y afilados. El techo estaba cubierto de clavos y atrás tenía una hilera de navajas. William se dispuso a explicar todo sobre el coche azul de vidrios polarizados.

-Esto es algo peligroso. Fabricado por la oscuridad, ellos necesitan mezclarse con la gente normal. El combustible de este vehículo es la sangre, por eso asegúrense de llevar una buena ración de cadáveres humanos en el maletero. Sólo acepta sangre humana. Parece algo normal, pero tiene la posibilidad de ingresar y salir del Otro Mundo, o el refugio de los muertos y la Parca.-

Cyborg se sentó al volante. Era como el auto T sólo que más grande. Raven también entró, pero antes de que pudieran salir entró un gordo en el taller.

-Buenas noches, ¿saldrán a matar a los monstruos de la noche?-

-Hola, Peter, ellos son titanes y van a ayudarnos a salvar al pueblo-Dijo William

-Eso espero, porque hace mucho que el pueblo intenta independizarse de los engendros-

-¿Vas a ir a matar?-Le preguntó William

-Sí, y espero que ellos puedan ayudarme, tengo varios voluntarios que vienen conmigo-

-Les deseo suerte-Dijo William

-¿Me ayudarán?-Les preguntó Peter a Raven y Cyborg

-Si, seguro-Dijo Cyborg

-Así me gusta, vamos afuera-Les indicó Peter, el gordo

Afuera estaban Starfire, Chico Bestia y varias personas. Peter hizo que todos se callaran para hacer las presentaciones.

-Escuchen, ellos cuatro son titanes que van a ayudarnos, ¿ustedes son?-

-Yo soy Cyborg, el verde es Chico Bestia, la que tiene la capa azul es Raven y ella es Starfire-

Todo el grupo los saludó. Entonces Peter comenzó a presentar a los otros:

-Este tipo-Dijo señalando a uno alto y rubio-Es Charlie, maneja muy bien las pistolas. Ese gordo con gorra es Don Pedro, sabe usar todo tipo de ametralladoras y es perfecto conduciendo. Este señor es John, ¿ven sus bigotes?. Ella es Amy, es nuestra francotiradora y ella es Amalia, la mejor manejando las lanchas-

Todos se saludaron. Entonces Peter dio la orden de ir a la calle principal a trabajar. Los diez iban por la calle cuando ven a lo lejos cinco engendros de la oscuridad: Eran altos, tenían brazos largos, las costillas salían hacia afuera como púas y en lugar de cabeza había muchas patas como de araña que se movían en todas las direcciones. En el centro del pecho había un ojo. Estaban cubiertos de sangre y se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡ESTAN POSEIDOS, NO DUDEN EN MATARLOS!-Gritó Peter

Comenzaron los disparos. Las criaturas recibían los impactos despreocupadamente, hasta que uno de los monstruos fue alcanzado por la lanza de Starfire. El veneno del filo entró en el cuerpo de la bestia y esta empezó a retorcerse. Starfire retrocedió, pero en eso uno de los otros engendros se lanzó hacia ella y con uno de los brazos le cortó la cabeza. La cabeza llegó a los pies del cadáver de Charlie que estaba siendo devorado.

Don Pedro y Amalia estaban siendo atacados por un individuo bastante particular. Tenía las condiciones para ser un humano, a excepción de que iba con un extravagante traje negro, guantes negros y la cara era completamente blanca, sin rostro. En las manos tenía una lanza que terminaba en una daga curva. En el otro extremo de la lanza había una hoja de sable. Ambos filos manchados de sangre. Don Pedro exclamó mientras le disparaba con su subfusil:

-Este tipo debe de ser uno de los que decapitó a toda esa gente-

Las balas hacían agujeros en el cuerpo del individuo, pero no moría, sólo salía sangre negra. El extraño se lanzó al ataque pero fue detenido por un disparo de la potente escopeta de Amalia.

Ese individuo se puso de pie y clavó la hoja de sable en el pecho de Amalia. Mientras la sangre salía Don Pedro atacó a culatazos a ese sujeto.

Chico Bestia y John disparaban contra uno de los monstruos que agitaba sus patas en todas direcciones. Unas balas del arma de Chico Bestia le dieron en el cuerpo y comenzó a caerse la piel de ese monstruo. Finalmente quedó un esqueleto que en lugar de cabeza tenía nueve patas finas como espinas de pescado.

Don Pedro fue apartado por un golpe del individuo. Este hizo una serie de movimientos con la lanza en el aire y la clavó en la frente de Don Pedro. Luego retrocedió mientras la cabeza de Don Pedro se hundía en su cuello y era reemplazada por patas, las costillas rasgaron la piel y salieron al exterior. El pecho se abrió y salió un ojo ensangrentado, los brazos se alargaron y las manos se hicieron garras. Todo cubierto de sangre, el nuevo Don Pedro se abalanzó sobre Amy, quién le disparaba desesperadamente con el revólver. Cyborg apartó a Don Pedro de un tiro con su cañón.

Raven le lanzó un objeto al individuo que estaba observando la pelea. El objeto cuando tocó a ese ser se derritió. Rápidamente, el sujeto extraño se lanzó contra Raven y le clavó el filo curvo en el brazo derecho. Del orificio salía sangre y una especie de humo negro. Chico Bestia y John estaban escapando en dirección al taller. Amy acaba de ser rodeada por Don Pedro y los otros poseídos. Uno de los poseídos la atravesó con su brazo y la levantó.

Cyborg estaba intentando retirar a Amalia del campo de batalla con dificultades, porque mientras cuidaba que ella no se desangrara tenía que dispararle a los monstruos que se acercaran.

El extraño individuo retiró el filo del brazo de Raven. El humo negro se volvió algo espeso y entró en el arma de ese tipo. Raven intentó curar la herida pero no pudo, algo en sus poderes estaba fallando. Peter salió corriendo mientras disparaba en cualquier dirección. Dos de los poseídos se acercaban a Raven cuando fueron cortados al medio por el coche azul. Al volante iba Chico Bestia y por la ventanilla del acompañante John disparaba. William abrió la puerta trasera e hizo entrar a Raven. Luego bajó con un bastón que tenía una esfera verde brillante. La esfera lanzó una luz que iluminó toda la calle. Los poseídos (vivos y muertos) se secaron, pero el extraño individuo ya no estaba.

-Cyborg, sube a Amalia, nosotros podemos ir caminando. ¿Y Peter?-

-Escapó-Dijo Cyborg

Luego el coche partió. Toda su parte delantera estaba cubierta con tripas y sangre. El suelo estaba lleno de glóbulos rojos y huesos.

-Mala noche, ¿verdad?-Dijo William

-Si, Peter deberá buscar un nuevo equipo, sólo sobrevivieron John y Amalia de su grupo-

-En realidad Peter renueva su grupo cuando le masacran a casi todos. Del primer grupo sólo quedan él y John-

-¿Cuántas veces tuvo que traer nuevos miembros?-

-Muchas, ahora tiene cincuenta y cuatro años, viene luchando desde los catorce-

-¿Amalia cuando fue reclutada?-

-Hace como cinco años, igual que Charlie. Don Pedro era reclutado desde hace casi diez años y Amy está desde hace dos años-

-¿Todos nacidos aquí?-

-Nacidos y criados aquí-

Llegaron al taller. Amalia ya estaba mejor gracias a que John sabe de medicina. Chico Bestia estaba limpiando la sangre y las tripas que había pegadas en el auto y Raven estaba sentada sobre el cofre con mirada preocupada.

-Hace mucho que no usas el Bastón de Emily, ¿verdad William?-Le dijo John

-Sólo lo guardo para ciertas ocasiones, Emily hizo un buen trabajo-

-¿Qué Emily?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Emily Rakes, fue la primer voluntaria que tuvo Peter. Murió hace dos años en manos de un espíritu que tenía el poder de tocar elementos sólidos. Por suerte Peter lo expulsó, gracias al Bastón de Emily y el poder de la profecía de 1445-

Cyborg se acercó a Raven. Al verla de esa manera sospechó que pasaba algo malo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Tengo dos preguntas-Se puso de pie y les habló a todos los presentes-¿Alguien sabe quién era ese sujeto que usaba la lanza y por qué no funciona mi poder curativo ni mi telekinesis?-

-Ese sujeto no sabemos quién es a pesar de que nos da problemas desde que estoy en el grupo-Dijo John

-Él tiene tu telekinesis y tu poder curativo en su arma o en él mismo-Dijo William-Supongo que ahora entiendes por qué la magia blanca es peligrosa para combatirlos-

Cuando el sol iluminó el desolado pueblo todos se fueron a dormir. Tuvieron una noche agitada, triste y llena de sangre. Raven estaba muy preocupada por la pérdida de su poder, ¿y si nunca lo recuperaba?. Cyborg era el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes. Robin y Starfire estaban muertos, eso era una gran pérdida. Por otro lado, Chico Bestia estaba feliz sabiendo que ahora es posible que ese grupo que elimina seres extraños lo tenga en cuenta. A la noche siguiente, William, Cyborg, Raven, Chico Bestia, John, Amalia, Peter y dos tipos se reunieron en el cuartel. Peter hace las presentaciones:

-Este es William, este es Cyborg, el tipo aquél es John, esta señorita es Raven, el verde es Chico Bestia y la que no puede salir a luchar es Amalia. Ellos son Bob y Joseph-

-Espero que nos llevemos bien-Dijo Bob, un tipo feo

-Y que sirvamos-Dijo Joseph, que era muy alto y tenía una nariz anormalmente larga

-Bueno, básicamente nosotros luchamos para destruir la fuerza maligna que posee al pueblo. Cabe aclarar que ellos no nos guardan rencor ni son los típicos malos de las películas. Ellos nos usan como alimento, combustible y en algunos casos como transporte. Queremos erradicarlos para que el pueblo pueda recobrar la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo, y que se termine la matanza. Afortunadamente cuentan con William y conmigo, que somos los que más sabemos del tema-Dijo Peter

El siguiente paso a dar era atacar una isla que se encontraba a siete Km. de la costa de la ciudad. Allí entran en escena Amalia con su habilidad para conducir lanchas y Bob que dijo ser el mejor disparando con una puntería increíble desde cualquier vehículo en movimiento.

-Ya veremos que puede hacer-Dijo Peter

Mientras todos se repartían armas, aclaraban que Amalia sólo conduciría sin ponerse a luchar y contaban chistes para relajarse, Raven habló con William:

-¿Qué debo hacer para recuperar mi poder?-

-Pues mira, es algo difícil. Esa misma lanza debe matarte, luego nosotros tendremos que revivirte. Aún no sé revivir, pero cuando lo sepa te garantizo que intentaré ayudarte-

-Vamos, a la costa, al mar y a la noche-Dijo Peter

Todos subieron a los vehículos (Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Raven y William en el coche azul. Peter, John, Amalia, Joseph y Bob en el pequeño camión que había afuera)

Continuará

Ahora respondo una pregunta que me hicieron en un review.

La muerte de Robin se me hizo algo necesaria, primero yo quería que Robin manejara la situación para hacer que William y el grupo tomaran confianza mutua, luego lo saco del medio a él y a Starfire para centrarme en los otros tres. Pronto quitaré a uno más y el resto no sigo, sería un spoiler. Son las 12:46 de la noche, ahora mismo.

Saludos, lectores.


	3. William confiesa

Llegaron a un pequeño muelle que tenía a su lado una cabaña de guardia. La única luz provenía de la luna, porque el pequeño farol de querosene no iluminaba casi nada. Peter bajó del vehículo y golpeó varias veces la puerta. Finalmente abrió un viejo desdentado con traje de pescador azul.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo el anciano guardia escupiendo saliva

-Necesitamos tres lanchas-

-Bien, toma las llaves, pero me las devuelves luego... si sobrevives-

Peter organizó todo:

-Vamos a hacer así las cosas, en una lancha irán Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, en la otra iremos William, John y yo, y finalmente en la tercera irán Amalia, Joseph y Bob. Usen las linternas para iluminar, de lo contrario nos comerán vivos-

Todo se puso en marcha, ni bien estuvieron listos el ruido de los motores rasgó la noche. Avanzaron largo rato, debían ir cinco Km. cuando escuchan un disparo en la lancha donde iban Amalia, Joseph y Bob. Peter se comunicó por radio:

-Amalia, Amalia, contesta, ¿está todo bien?-

-Si, Joseph vio algo, estén alerta, corto-

-Bien-

Se comunicó con la lancha de Cyborg:

-Oye, Joseph ha visto algo, mantengan los ojos abiertos-

-Si, Peter-

-Corto-

Avanzaron un rato cuando de pronto de las lanchas de Peter y Amalia se escuchan disparos de pistolas, rifles y ametralladoras. Cyborg alumbró con la linterna hacia las otras lanchas. Unos seres esqueléticos, con piel únicamente en las alas sobrevolaban las lanchas. No debían ser menos de quince demonios.

-ABRAN FUEGO, MÁTENLOS A TODOS-Gritó Peter disparando con la escopeta

Cyborg vio que alguien de la lancha de Amalia caía al mar. Chico Bestia también comenzó a disparar y Raven también. Ahora Cyborg conducía la lancha. El agua estaba negra, del interior podría salir cualquier cosa. Llegó un mensaje por radio de la lancha de Peter, afortunadamente era William:

-¿Están todos bien?-

-Si-Respondió Cyborg

-Perfecto, estamos a dos Km. de la isla, no desesperen-

Dos de esos seres se lanzaron contra la lancha de Cyborg. Chico Bestia les disparaba y consiguió matar a uno. Raven le disparó en las alas y el extraño ser se hundió en el mar.

Cuando llegaron a la isla se pusieron a contar las bajas:

-Joseph y Amalia no contarán el cuento-Informó Peter

Bob estaba herido, tenía rasguños por casi todo el cuerpo.

-Pero-Siguió Peter-Al menos estos engendros eran débiles, sino estaríamos en aprietos pero en serio-

-¿Ahora que hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Cyborg

-El caso es este-Dijo Peter-Se supone que en este lugar están las armas que escondió un tipo hace un tiempo, las más útiles para poder luchar-

Entraron en una isla completamente desierta, sólo había esqueletos y metales en la arena. Encontraron un barco destrozado en el centro de la isla. Alguien lo debió haber movido, aunque no era una sola persona. Del interior del barco salió un tipo con una pistola:

-Váyanse, maldita sea, esto me pertenece-

-Escuche, venimos a buscar los elementos para salvar al pueblo-Dijo William

-Aquí no hay nada, todo es mío-

Peter se acercó pero el tipo le disparó y la bala le dio en el estómago. Ante eso, William le apuntó al tipo con el extravagante Bastón de Emily y el sujeto se desarmó en huesos.

-Cuando dije que esto era magia negra no bromeaba-Observó William

-Yo me quedaré a cuidar a Peter-Dijo Bob

-Pienso que deberíamos dividirnos-Dijo Cyborg

-¿Dividirnos?-Preguntó John

-Si, debemos cubrir más terreno. Nosotros volveremos al pueblo para controlar la situación-

-Y aquí buscamos las armas y nos vamos-Dijo John

-Busquen... al grupo... de reserva-Dijo Peter-en el edificio...catorce-

-Lo haremos-Dijo Cyborg

Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia tomaron la lancha hasta la costa. Afortunadamente el viaje fue tranquilo, pero al llegar a la casa del guardia fueron sorprendidos por el extraño individuo que tenía el poder de Raven en su arma.

Cyborg le apuntó con su cañón y le disparó una y otra vez, pero era difícil darle. El sujeto desaparecía y reaparecía por otros puntos, luego usó su nuevo poder telekinético para lanzarles el tejado de la cabaña. Se lanzó hacia los titanes. El filo del arma se clavó en la garganta de Raven, haciendo que empezara a toser sangre. Chico Bestia le disparó al individuo pero era inmune a las balas. Luego desapareció.

-Quédense aquí, buscaré a los tipos de la reserva-Dijo Cyborg y se fue corriendo

Chico Bestia estaba al lado de Raven cuidando que no le pasara nada malo. De momento le tapó el orificio en la garganta, pero Raven parecía irse cada vez más del Mundo de los Vivos. Para la próxima media hora, Raven había muerto y Cyborg llegaba con cinco tipos que llevaban escopetas y ganchos de carnicero. Quince minutos después volvían William, Peter, John y Bob de la isla.

-¿Cómo está la situación?-Preguntó William

-Mal, Raven murió y el individuo extraño hizo otra aparición-Dijo Chico Bestia

Tres tipos de reserva empezaron a curar a Peter. Mientras, Cyborg y William discutían la posibilidad de revivir a Raven:

-Es un proceso complicado-Dijo William

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si el conocimiento no es lo suficiente, podemos traer a Raven pero como zombie o espectro, y no creo que quieras eso-

-No-

-Aún no sé revivir, pero lo intentaré. Advierto que es imposible revivir personas que hayan sido quemadas, decapitadas o mutiladas-

Emprendieron el regreso al taller. Allí, John sacó de una bolsa negra diversos objetos. Había cráneos negros, puñales con inscripciones extrañas, una daga en forma de rayo, un muñeco vudú y una lanza negra que terminaba en un cuchillo rojo brillante. William se dispuso a explicar todo sobre esos objetos:

-Estos artefactos nos ayudarán mucho en la lucha contra la oscuridad. Estos cráneos son muy peligrosos, Magia Negra Avanzada, sirven para absorber almas y convertirlas en armas, que serían más cráneos. No los usen si no saben. Los puñales con inscripciones son para sacrificios, pero sirven contra casi todo ser de la oscuridad. Esta daga en forma de rayo es la única que puede matar a un espectro. No hacerlo desaparecer, matarlo para siempre. El muñeco vudú no tiene utilidad ahora. La lanza es el mejor artefacto, tiene tres funciones: Obviamente la de perforar cosas, esta puede perforar hasta 90 cm de acero. Luego sirve para entrar entre el mundo real y el imaginario. Finalmente, sirve para extraer sangre y órganos de los enemigos para utilizarlos como armas: La sangre se convierte en útiles cortinas de humo y los órganos sirven para acoplarlos y aumentar el poder de perforación-

-¿Qué hay de la "Magia Gris"?-Preguntó Cyborg

-No mucho, les dije que no se sabe casi nada. En cuanto sepa algo se los diré-

En ese momento, se materializaron cinco seres completamente oscuros, como sombras. Del mismo color que su aspecto era el arma que empuñaban: Unas enormes hachas de doble filo. Los cinco tipos les empezaron a disparar pero las balas los atravesaban y daban en la pared. En menos de diez minutos, los cinco tipos de reserva estaban decapitados.

-Ellos son los que mataron a Emily-Dijo William y le lanzó la daga en forma de rayo a uno.

En cuando el filo tocó su cuerpo, todo se envolvió en oscuridad. Hubo varios destellos de fuego y cegadores, hasta que desapareció. Los espectros se habían retirado, pero el taller estaba incendiándose.

-Rápido, todo al coche-Dijo William

-Déjenme aquí, escapen ustedes-Dijo Peter

-Pero jefe-Dijo John

-¡Váyanse y eliminen a esta maldita fuerza maligna!-Exigió Peter

-Si, señor-Dijo John

Era el único que faltaba, porque Cyborg ya estaba al volante y William a su lado. Atrás iban Chico Bestia y Bob hasta que entró John. En el maletero (que era muy espacioso) llevaban el cadáver de Raven y las armas. El coche salió de ese infierno a toda velocidad, pero empezó a andar lento en un momento, finalmente se apagó.

-Necesita sangre-Informó William-y aquí no hay para cargar-

Todos se bajaron. El tiempo estuvo tranquilo, no hubo problemas ni encontraron cosas extrañas en tres semanas. Una noche, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se reunieron con William.

-Espero que puedas revivir a Raven-Dijo Cyborg

-Casi sé todo, puede que en dos días esté de nuevo con nosotros-

-Como ya no hay problemas, podemos irnos-Dijo Chico Bestia

Pero ni bien dijo eso, el mismo ser que aniquiló a Robin salió de la pared en medio de un portal color negro. El extraño engendro se acercó rápidamente y despedazó a Chico Bestia en movimientos increíblemente rápidos. Cyborg y William estaban escapando cuando se vieron rodeados de misteriosos monjes vestidos con túnicas rojo oscuro. No tenían cabeza, pero parecían percibir donde estaban los seres vivos.

-Magia Gris, tú sabes algo, tengo esa sospecha desde que la mencionaste-Le murmuró Cyborg a William mientras los monjes se acercaban

-De acuerdo, sé hacerla. Te lo demostraré-

De cada uno de los bolsillos sacó dos amuletos: Uno era negro con un cráneo que tenía un brillo macabro de color verde en las cuencas. El otro amuleto era de madera y tenía una flecha dorada. William se puso ambos en el cuello y empezó a hablar en un idioma extraño. El destello verde del cráneo rodeó el otro amuleto así como el brillo dorado llegó al otro. Los monjes se acercaban. De pronto, hubo un trueno y el cielo se rasgó en una enorme tormenta: El viento volaba algunos techos y la lluvia se hizo intensa. La tierra se abrió alrededor de los monjes y unas llamas que salieron del interior crecieron gracias a esa lluvia negra y quemaron vivos a esos monjes. Hasta que no murieron el fuego no dejó de cremarlos. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad. La gente se asomaba asustada por ventanas, puertas y rincones.

-Es peligrosa si no sabes controlarla-Dijo William

-¿Y sabes revivir a Raven?-

-De acuerdo, lo sé, lo sé, y lo haré-

-¿Por qué no quisiste hacer todo esto antes?-

-Es una magia prohibida, se supone que no existe. Y en lo referente a revivir, sólo las fuerzas de la oscuridad pueden hacerlo, pero yo aprendí algunos de sus métodos. Como dije, a la magia negra sólo la derrota la magia negra-

Continuará

Algunas notas: Han dicho que los escenarios se parecen a RE4, pero en realidad yo nunca jugué a RE4, solo vi fotos. La verdad era que yo pensaba adaptar el escenario a Alone in the Dark 3. Yo no me he plagiado otros fics ni extraído elementos de ellos, porque solo leí de Teen Titans y uno de Underworld.

Saludos, lectores


	4. El Mundo de los Condenados

John y Bob fueron informados del ataque de los monjes y la revelación de que William todo el tiempo supo realizar Magia Gris. Pero no estaban enojados, por el contrario, reclutaron a un tipo llamado Derek que era muy bueno con los rifles. La Oscuridad se hacía invencible, pero llegaban buenas noticias reemplazadas por malas: Algunos cabos de las fuerzas de la oscuridad fueron aniquilados como sacrificio por su propio bando, pero habían sido sustituidos con generales más violentos y sedientos de guerra.

William se llevó el cadáver de Raven a su casa. Estaba entrando en descomposición, así que era mejor apurarse. Cyborg fue con él para supervisar todo. Ahora la confianza estaba algo resquebrajada. William colocó varios símbolos por el suelo y colocó a Raven sobre uno grande. Empezó a hacer el ritual con todo lo necesario: Sangre de diversos animales, un cráneo negro y velas de petróleo.

Varias horas después, William se reunió con Cyborg y los otros tres para decirles que el cuerpo de Raven estaba componiéndose y que en cualquier momento volverá al Mundo de los Vivos.

Pero algo falló en el ritual, el cuerpo de Raven estaba volviendo a recomponerse e incluso podría levantarse y hacer algo, pero el alma estaba en otro sitio que no era ni la Tierra de los Muertos ni el Mundo de los Vivos, sino en un lugar conocido como "El Perdimiento", donde los espectros y seres que no tienen cabida en otro lado o simplemente se perdieron van allí:

Un cielo morado, sin sol ni luna. El suelo de piedra, puentes de madera y hueso. Cráneos y esqueletos colgando de cualquier árbol muerto. Las antorchas nunca se apagan. El río de petróleo circula libremente arrastrando bestias salvajes y cadáveres. Una tierra gobernada por zombies y espectros. Los fantasmas de la noche viven ahí. El hogar de muertos vivientes y vampiros, podría decirse, pero no lo es.

Raven abrió los ojos y vio ese lugar. Cada paso había un cementerio. Una neblina espesa cubría ese mundo, donde pasaban figuras distorsionadas. Raven se veía a sí misma como siempre, pero en un lugar que no conocía y se sentía vacía: Sin órganos ni emociones. Deambuló por algunos cementerios. Ese lugar pudo ser peor, pero los habitantes no eran malignos ni macabros. La ambientación sí, pero no ellos. Sólo eran almas y cuerpos olvidados en el tiempo, sin destino, desterrados o condenados. La Oscuridad usaba este lugar como cárcel también, porque era muy difícil escapar siendo un espíritu o un zombie. Mucho menos un esqueleto.

También se lo conoce como el "Mundo de los Condenados", este submundo llamado Perdimiento o Los Condenados, estaba compuesto por un solo país, llamado "El Campo Santo", de millones de Km. cuadrados, pero el 65 por ciento de ese mundo era petróleo. Mares de petróleo, oscuro y profundo. Los que entraban jamás volvían, ya sean espectros, muertos o esqueletos. Otros habitantes eran seres necrófagos que tenían el tamaño de toros adultos. Eran de color gris, tenían púas por todo el lomo y la cabeza, tenían dientes preparados para cortar hueso y ojos rojo sangre. No atacaban espectros, pero sí zombies y esqueletos que están muertos. Raven avanzó por un lugar, pasando entre miles de lápidas y tumbas. Los ataúdes estaban vacíos, porque sus ocupantes vivían en ese lugar, caminando sin destino y muriendo a causa de Necrófagos o cayendo en ríos negros.

Era una tierra muerta, los árboles no tenían vida, los animales no existían y el cielo siempre era morado oscuro. Llovía casi todo el año, pero en ese momento no había precipitaciones, todo estaba seco.

Raven no pudo entablar conversación con nada de lo que encontró. Los zombies y esqueletos no hablaban, pero algunos espíritus si. Un espectro de color blanco gris se acercó flotando. Los espectros pueden caminar, como lo hace Raven, pero este flotaba porque estaba cortado al medio.

-Nueva, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo viniste a dar a este lugar?-Decía con una voz áspera

-No lo sé-

-Ya veo. Te deseo suerte, son muy pocos los que salen de aquí-

-¿Cómo salen?-

-No pueden escapar por su cuenta, alguien de otro mundo debe ayudarlos. Nos vemos-

Se fue en dirección a un cementerio horrendo, donde había cráneos colgando de las columnas. Raven vagabundeó por diversos lugares. Ella era un espíritu, no sentía hambre, cansancio ni felicidad. Vagar era como una necesidad. Ahora entendía por que todos andaban de un lugar a otro sin destino.

No había casas, sino ruinas de templos, pero nadie vivía allí. Todos vivían en sus ataúdes, tumbas o incluso urnas. Raven conoció allí a un condenado espectro, sin nombre, pero el autor de la muerte de Emily y anteriormente de otros miembros del equipo de Peter.

-Así que tú mataste a todos esos-

-Sí, cuando era un espectro de buen combate-

Era una visión fantasmal, con un brillo verde alrededor. Era como un esqueleto en forma de espíritu. Llevaba una gabardina y la mirada vacía de las cuencas de su cráneo era algo inquietante.

-¿Cómo puedes ver?-Preguntó Raven

-Yo no puedo ver, al igual que muchos otros seres-

-¿Entonces cómo te manejas por el mundo?-

-Es algo que no entenderías. Los espectros, esqueletos y algunos otros seres se orientan por el instinto. Hay instintos variados, el mío sólo me atrae hacia los que pueden convivir conmigo. Mi instinto me trajo hacia ti y algunos otros-

-No creo que me estés diciendo la verdad, ¿acaso Emily y los demás podían convivir contigo?-

-Exacto, ¿tiene algo de raro? Me indicaba que yo podía poseer esos cuerpos. Pero cuando entablaron batalla entró en juego mi otro sentido y pude destrozarlos a todos. Lo suficiente como para saber que ahora no son revivibles. Luego Peter utilizó el arma que había fabricado Emily y me condenó a este lugar-

-¿Revivibles?-

-Es una forma de decir "retornables", pero ya entendiste que ninguno de ellos puede ser revivido-

-Formaste parte de las filas de la Oscuridad, tengo preguntas sobre eso-

-No estás en ventaja sobre mí para extraerme información. A menos que lleguemos a un acuerdo-

-¿Por qué todo se maneja con negociaciones?-

-Porque así son todos los mundos y dimensiones. A mi ya no me quieren en las tropas, así que me quedo aquí, pero eso no significa que te dé información de mi antiguo bando-

-Vamos, sólo quiero saber algo sobre cierto individuo-

-Pero sólo tres preguntas. Adelante-

-Antes te diré quién es. Usa un arma capaz de absorber el poder, es inmune a las armas de fuego y otras cosas. Se desplaza un poco más rápido que un ser humano, pero no una velocidad extrema. No tiene cara-

-Ya sé, ya sé. Pregunta entonces-Dijo con voz de ultratumba

-¿Quién es?-

-Es uno de los miembros más poderosos y leales del Koprèous. Una organización de la Oscuridad que funciona como agentes de ataque y sirven para devastar al enemigo. Tiene 400 miembros, 3 líderes. El tipo que mencionaste es el líder menor. Hay dos superiores a él-

-¿Tienen nombre ese sujeto y los otros dos?-

-No, se les llama Tres Filos, en general. Cada uno representa una figura del escudo. El escudo de la Oscuridad es un gran cuervo, tres hachas, un cráneo y dos lápidas. El cuervo es nuestro líder, las tres hachas son los tres jefes del Koprèous, el cráneo somos las tropas, una lápida representa al mundo y la otra lápida representa a la Magia Blanca-

-¿Cómo se lo derrota?-

-Te aseguro que me esperaba esa pregunta. Debes saber que no muere fácilmente. El truco está en apoderarte de su arma, manchar el filo con tu sangre y clavársela en la parte delantera de la cabeza. Pero tú no tienes sangre y no lo derrotarás-

-Ya veremos. ¿Cómo...-

-Eran sólo tres preguntas-

-Diablos. ¿Cómo aumento el número?-

-Negociando, ya te lo dije-

-De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas?-

-Empecemos bien. Mis respuestas a cambio de algo. Necesito que hagas algo, y que lo jures, o te irá mal. Aún tengo poder. Me podrás preguntar lo que se te venga en gana, pero si alguien te salva, lo cual sé que pasará, vas a decirles que me saquen de aquí para poder irme a la Tierra de los Muertos y vivir en paz. ¿Lo juras?-

-Lo juro-

-Recuerda que si me engañas te va a ir mal-

-Lo recuerdo. ¿Puedo seguir preguntando?-

-Lo que quieras-

-¿Cómo se derrota a la Oscuridad?-

-No puedes hacerlo de una sola jugada. Se hace por partes, sacando algo de aquí y algo de allá. Pero objetivos importantes-

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos líderes del Koprèous?-

-Uno de ellos, que es el del medio, tiene una gabardina dorada y su arma es un martillo grande, le sirve para reventar cráneos y cerebros. El otro y el principal, que por lo tanto es el más poderoso, usa una gabardina blanca, por completo. Su arma es un hacha de doble filo, le sirve para cortar lo que tenga ganas, para abrir entradas a cualquiera de los mundos. Además le sirve para extraer emociones, recuerdos y sangre, que luego transforma en petróleo-

-¿Por qué es tan útil el petróleo?-

-El petróleo es usado como arma. Se pueden hacer balas de petróleo, gas de petróleo, granadas de petróleo y armas filosas de petróleo. Todo se hace en las industrias de la Oscuridad. No somos una civilización cavernícola. Usamos las armas de ese tipo, o sea hachas y eso por tradición. Las armas de petróleo son para casos extremos.-

-Veo. ¿Quién es el líder de la Oscuridad?-

-La profecía de 1198 dice que vendrá, junto a cuatro miembros más que morirán por su propio bando. Hasta ahora no nos pasó nada de eso-

-¿Y cuándo se supone que pasaría eso?-

-No pretenderás que la información esté escrita en piedra a la vista de todos. Sólo algunos lo saben, pero el código les exige no hacerlo-

-¿Y quién los está dirigiendo en este momento?-

-Los tres jefes del Koprèous-

-No sabía que tuvieran autorización para hacerlo-

-La tienen, desde el año 4599 a.C.-

-¿Y su líder vive de ese momento?-

-No. El liderazgo es hereditario. Las Antiguas Escrituras dicen que varían, entre hombres y mujeres-

-¿Humanos?-

-Claro que no, pero un humano puede integrarse a las tropas siempre y cuando lo pacte con su sangre y familia-

-Entiendo-

Mientras tanto, en el Mundo de los Vivos, William, Cyborg, Bob, John y Derek trataban de buscar el fallo en el ritual. William lo encontró: Fueron cinco gotas de sangre que sobraban.

-Tráiganme a Raven-

Bob y Derek trajeron al cadáver deambulante de Raven que vomitaba sangre y chorreaba saliva por la boca hasta el suelo. William la mató y empezó de nuevo. Ahora el asunto salió bien, el espíritu volvió al cuerpo y recompuso los recuerdos, emociones y locomoción. Le dijo a William el trato que tenía con ese espectro, así que William volvió a usar una variante de Magia Gris para enviarlo a la Tierra de los Muertos.

En dos horas de charla, Raven les dijo todo lo que pasó y la información que obtuvo. Les dijo como matar al líder menor, pero de los otros dos no tenía idea. Derek salió en busca de muchos reclutas. Se necesitaba mucha gente para rodear y aniquilar a ese individuo. Tres días después, a las ocho de la noche, todo estaba listo para ir en busca de seres malignos.

Continuará


	5. El ascenso de Raven

El grupo era más numeroso. Ahora pasaban los 15 miembros bien armados, equipados y preparados. William decidió no ocultar más cosas:

-Bien, supongo que ya debemos ser sinceros y decir todo. En el sótano de un bar abandonado hay una fuente de cadáveres muy útil para el coche. He añadido un nuevo dispositivo al coche, que le permite usar tijeras. Las tijeras salen de debajo del paragolpes delantero y pueden cortar hasta 30 cm. de acero. También sé donde hay una entrada hacia el Templo del Renacimiento, lugar de culto para los seres oscuros, es como su Iglesia.-

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Cyborg

-No sé si recordarás la vieja tienda donde presenciaron el primer ataque. Detrás de algunos barriles hay un símbolo en el suelo. Deben posarse sobre él y concentrarse en el Templo del Renacimiento. Sé ir, pero no sé volver-

-¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?-Preguntó Cyborg interesado

-Cuando derrotemos al mal que destruye nuestro pueblo. Por lo menos ya sabemos matar a uno de los jefes-

-Al menos es algo-

Todos seguían discutiendo las posibilidades de ganar en la sala de la casa de William. Raven fue al baño. Se sentía mareada y algo descompuesta. Vomitó en el inodoro todo el almuerzo. Miró el reloj, eran las diez y cinco de la noche. Cuando se miró al espejo casi le da un ataque. En el espejo, detrás de ella, se reflejaba el espectro que le había dado toda la información en el otro mundo, ¿no se supone que estaba en la Tierra de los Muertos?.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Raven

-No te des vuelta, algunos fantasmas sólo nos reflejamos en espejos y vidrios-

-Pregunté qué estás haciendo aquí-

-Perdón si te hice vomitar, lo que pasa es que transmitirte otro poder es algo difícil-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Ahora tienes Magia Negra, como si fuera telekinesis. Te servirá-

-¿Por qué no estás en la Tierra de los Muertos?-

-Digamos que salí a dar una vuelta y darte una recompensa. Ya me voy-

Se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Raven sentía una extraña sensación de poder, ganas de destrozar a todos los enemigos. Salió del baño para ir abajo. En la sala todos estaban listos.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó William

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro del pueblo. Se quedaron un rato, pero de pronto se vieron rodeados de unos seres con cuerpo humano pero cabeza de sanguijuela. En lugar de manos tenían púas para usar como espada. El tipo del arma que tanto buscaba Raven estaba ahí parado. Hizo una reverencia y todos los engendros se lanzaron contra los miembros del grupo. También vinieron los poseídos.

El grupo disparaba contra todo y mataban a unos cuantos. En un momento, el individuo quedó rodeado de cinco integrantes del grupo, entre ellos Bob.

-¡Te mataremos!-Dijo Bob

Pero cuando iban a presionar los gatillos el líder menor decapitó a tres tipos y atravesó al otro. Bob retrocedió. Le disparó tres tiros de escopeta pero nada le hacían. El oponente le cortó los brazos y la cabeza.

De repente, un rayo negro salió del cielo y aniquiló a varios poseídos. La batalla se detuvo. Luego hubo otro más que cortó en dos el arma del extraño jefe del Koprèous, haciéndola inservible. Raven tenía los ojos completamente oscuros. El otro individuo también se acercó a ella, cuando se encontraron cara a cara (aunque el individuo era como 30 cm. más alto que ella) empezó una feroz batalla. El sujeto tenía bocas de sanguijuela en las palmas de las manos. Y podía moverse más rápido. Pero Raven contaba con elementos más efectivos.

Cuando el líder menor se lanzó al ataque, Raven le lanzó una sombra. Esa sombra salió del suelo, cubrió en tinieblas a todo el pueblo. Del suelo emergieron cinco espectros armados con hachas de doble filo. Siguiendo la orden de Raven, se lanzaron hacia ese individuo, que fue mortalmente mutilado y despedazado. Se escuchó a los cuervos graznar de forma salvaje. William apuntó a uno de los espectros con el Bastón de Emily y lo hizo fuego. Hubo un incendio en el centro del pueblo, al menos hacia luz que alejaba a las tinieblas. Un tipo del equipo estaba caminando herido cuando la cabeza se le explota. Una casa vuela en pedazos y los otros dos jefes del Koprèous hacen su aparición, liquidando a todo el equipo. Finalmente, William, John y Cyborg quedan acorralados.

-¡Raven, ayúdanos maldita sea!-Gritó Cyborg

Los dos individuos se detuvieron. Ambos levantaron sus armas al cielo mientras un remolino de nubes creaba una tempestad. Una voz macabra y que retumbó en todo el pueblo dijo:

-Ha venido a nosotros. Hemos ganado-

El cielo se volvió rojo sangre, comenzaron a llover gotas rojas. William, Cyborg y John se refugiaron en un viejo almacén. Raven permaneció afuera, inmóvil. Finalmente cayó de rodillas y miró al cielo. Luego se desmayó.

Cyborg estaba adentro sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué pasó con el individuo?-

-Magia Negra en su estado máximo. Es una fuerza destructiva, ese individuo está muerto. Esto es un desastre-Dijo William

-¿Raven hizo eso?-Preguntó John

-Si, pero no sé de dónde sacó ese poder-Dijo William

-Voy a ir a buscarla-Dijo Cyborg

-No, dejémosla. Ella sola podrá arreglarse. Afuera está lloviendo sangre. Sangre por nuestro grupo, por toda la gente decapitada y por los demonios caídos-

-¿Qué fue esa voz?-

-Fue Zek. El que asesinó a Trigon y que ahora tiene el control del Mal y la Oscuridad-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntó John asustado

-Vamos a revisar una vieja profecía-

Tres días después, ya no llovía sangre ni pasó nada terrible, excepto muertes entre los civiles que se suicidaban. William sacó un cajón de abajo de su cama. Allí había libros viejos y pergaminos. Tomó un libro, leyó algo y se lo dio a Cyborg.

-Lee eso-

Cyborg leyó la hoja amarillenta y antigua del libro:

_Profecía: 1198_

_Autor: Deblek Kitskovis_

_Las viejas escrituras aún la nombran. La Oscuridad ha condenado a este pueblo y a sus almas. No hay héroes. La nueva líder de la Oscuridad llegará dentro de varios Siglos, junto a cuatro compañeros. No tendrá el poder ni la autoridad, pero su bando le hará el favor de liquidar a sus compañeros impuros. Schkerk le dará el poder, un miembro importante morirá. Los otros dos serán generales y ella liderará a las tropas. Sólo la detendrá el último compañero, que para eso deberá matarla._

Cyborg terminó de leer, le devolvió el libro a William que lo miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No te das cuenta, Cyborg? Nosotros buscando eliminar a la Oscuridad, pero la clave es Raven. Si ella muere, no habrá otro líder porque ella no eligió sucesor ni tiene hijos. Nos hemos equivocado, los cinco que nos salvarán aún no han llegado, pero en los cinco que vinieron está Raven, que ahora tiene el poder de la Oscuridad. Un miembro importante ha muerto, es lógico, hace referencia al jefe menor. Los otros dos son generales-

-¿Debemos matarla?-

-Yo no, tú sí. El último compañero la detendrá matándola. Chico Bestia, Starfire, Robin... todos están muertos. Sólo quedas tú y Raven. Tú contra Raven-

-Pero, no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a dejarla gobernar?-

-Ella es una adolescente, no puede tener semejante poder-

-La Oscuridad tiene otras leyes-

-No me siento capaz de hacerlo-

Todos los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Cyborg: Jugando al ajedrez con Raven, verla leer todos los días, enojarse con Chico Bestia, en sus mejores y peores momentos. Su cumpleaños, cuando pocas veces sonreía y se reía. Incluso cuando creyó estar enamorado de ella.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Su peor enemiga no pudo ser nunca su mejor amiga. La profecía estaba equivocada, Cyborg no quería eso.

-¿Las profecías siempre dicen la verdad?-

-Sí, los errores se producen al interpretarlas-

-Yo voy a ser el único que logre que no se cumpla una profecía, no voy a matar a Raven-

-¿No se supone que habías venido para ayudar a este pueblo?-

-Pero se supone que el enemigo era la Oscuridad-

-Es la Oscuridad, y Raven ya entró en sus filas-

Cyborg estuvo muy preocupado. De repente tenía que matar a la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo, incluso más que a Sarasim. Raven era el sol de su vida, el equilibrio de la Torre, la compañía de su existencia... y ahora tenía que cegarle la vida. Desde que terminó la tormenta de sangre Raven no volvió a aparecer. Eso era mala señal, seguro que ya estaba entre los malditos.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo del Renacimiento, Raven se preparaba para asumir el liderazgo. Ya no había alegría en su rostro, ni la mirada seria. Ahora el color azul oscuro había sido reemplazado por un color rojo oscuro, vacíos. Pero no era un títere. Seguía siendo ella misma, sólo que con una responsabilidad aún mayor.

Era un lugar de piedra enorme, con una enorme alfombra roja en el suelo. En un altar había un cuervo vivo, el Escudo de la Oscuridad y un corazón. Raven estaba al lado del altar, junto a un vampiro. La noche era eterna en el Templo del Renacimiento. Allí estaban los otros dos líderes del Koprèous. El vampiro se dispuso a arreglar todo.

Entró un demonio, que se colocó al lado de Raven. Ese ser era el que mató a Trigon y el líder de momento. Ahora le pasaría el mando a Raven.

-Este es el corazón de la Oscuridad, mantenido desde hace miles de años. Debe ser protegido más que tu propia vida-Le dijo a Raven-El cuervo te representa. Es tu compañero y tu miembro más fiel. Este es el Escudo de la Oscuridad, lo que nos identifica. Jura que lo defenderás con tu vida-

-Lo juro-

-Ahora, toma esto-Dijo dándole una espada blanca con piedras negras-Mata al antiguo líder-

El demonio bajó la cabeza y Raven lo decapitó. El vampiro declaró a la nueva dirigente de las tinieblas. Una fuerza sobrenatural entró en la habitación. La capa de Raven adquirió una forma más importante, haciendo desaparecer la capucha. Se volvió más pálida, pero la fuerza sobrenatural le dio el poder máximo, destruyendo la telekineses y todo vestigio de Magia Blanca. La espada es su arma más confiable. El cuervo se posó en su hombro izquierdo. Todos los seres allí presentes hicieron una reverencia. Sentía una sensación agradable, como un pequeño calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo haciendo que salgan pequeñas sombras del suelo. Antes de irse, el vampiro le quería decir algunas cosas:

-Nosotros sabemos que has estado en el grupo enemigo y que sabes varias cosas sobre ellos. ¿Nos las dirás?-

-Por supuesto, ahora soy la que va a destrozarlos-

-Y quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero antes de eso quiero explicarte un poco la temática: Cada líder elige que va a encarnar o qué quiere ser. Es como un deseo, puedes elegir entre demonio, vampiro, espectro, sombra y muchos otros. ¿Qué te gustaría tener?-

-Muérdeme-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí-

-¿Estás consciente de las ventajas y desventajas? El sol te matará, al igual que las estacas. Olvida el cine y las novelas viejas, el ajo y todas esas supersticiones no son nada. Si te apuntan con un crucifijo es como si intentaran espantar a la Parca con un revólver-

-Sólo, hazlo-

El vampiro le clavó los colmillos en el cuello. Una hermosa sensación llegó a las venas de Raven. Olvidó al mundo de problemas y se centró en disfrutar de eso, no quería que esa mordida terminara. Pero terminó y volvió al mundo real.

-Ya podrás beber sangre, tener mucha más velocidad y hacer varias cosas. Pero evita las estacas y al sol-

-Lo haré, consejero-

-¿Me nombras consejero?-Preguntó desconcertado

-No hay nadie mejor que tú. Tienes el trabajo-

-Es un honor, no sé cómo agradecerle este trabajo-Dijo tirándose al suelo y haciendo numerosas reverencias

Mientras, Cyborg aún se debatía a sí mismo sobre el asunto de matar a Raven. Sería algo cruel, pero no estaba seguro si eso era correcto o no. Pasaron ocho días infernales de ataques continuos. Sólo quedaban William y Cyborg con vida. Los otros tres tipos eran reclutas nuevos, con poca experiencia y pocas esperanzas. Los antecedentes de muerte del grupo eran escalofriantes.

Una noche, Cyborg, William y los otros tres se encontraban a punto de salir hacia la Caverna cuando fueron interceptados por los dos líderes del Koprèous y varias sombras. El cielo se encontraba nublado por completo, y la brisa hacía que se escuchara flamear las gabardinas. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Los tres nuevos sabían la reputación de esos tipos y no querían entrar en problemas con dos jefes bastante problemáticos y varias sombras.

Se oyeron pasos. Cyborg se dio vuelta. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando vio a Raven acercarse. La cara pálida, los labios morados como si hubiera estado en una cámara frigorífica. Cyborg lo vio en lo vacío de sus ojos: Era un cadáver... por fuera, su alma seguía viva y con un propósito.

Raven comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor del grupo, mientras decía en voz alta para que los dos líderes del Koprèous la escucharan:

-Este grupo trata de destruir al Mal, lo cual es imposible. El Mal es el equilibrio del mundo, la Oscuridad es su parte violenta. Este grupo cuenta con elementos de Magia Negra y Magia Gris para luchar contra nosotros, pues han entendido que la Magia Blanca es inútil. En el momento en que maté al otro líder del Koprèous sentí la llamada. Este es mi destino, del cual no estoy arrepentida-

-Raven, ven de nuestro lado, por favor-Rogaba Cyborg

-Cállate, déjala seguir-Dijo William en voz baja con una mirada calculadora hacia Raven y su tropa

-Ahora tengo un nuevo poder, con ese nuevo poder domino a la Oscuridad y los dominaré a ustedes. Cuando los mate me consumiré su sangre y seguiré trabajando. Cuando sea el cambio de jefe entregaré mi cabeza y el legado que les deje servirá para que la Oscuridad no tenga enemigos y pueda seguir fácilmente su camino-Miró al grupo fijamente-Y les pediré una cosa: Dejen de luchar en vano, somos una fuerza superior que ustedes no comprenden y que nunca podrán comprender. Extenderemos el terror a cada esquina del planeta, y concentraremos todos los mundos en uno solo-

-¡DISPAREN!-Gritó William

Los escopetazos salieron en dirección a Raven, pero las balas no le afectaban. Los dos líderes también entraron en combate, mientras las sombras contemplaban la escena.

Raven apareció detrás de un tipo y le arañó la cara. Desenfundó la espada y le cortó la mano derecha. El tipo sacó su pistola pero Raven fue más rápida y le dio un violento mordisco en la yugular. William lo vio, de pronto entendió.

-Cyborg, lánzale esto a Raven-Dijo y le pasó una pequeña granada

Cyborg le sacó el seguro y la lanzó. El destello cegador hizo que todos los presentes tardaran un poco en reaccionar, excepto los dos líderes menores que no tenían cara. Cyborg se lanzó sobre Raven y la sujetó con ambos brazos.

-Raven, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?-

Raven intentaba liberarse sacudiéndose para todos lados, porque su espada estaba tirada lejos de allí. Cyborg la soltó y la observó. No sabía si quería hacerle daño, podrían estarla manipulando. William emprendió la retirada y se largó junto a Cyborg, porque los otros tres tipos no tuvieron la suerte de vivir.

Continuará


	6. Devastación

La contraofensiva de la Oscuridad fue atroz, no menos de 70 civiles murieron en una sola noche. William y Cyborg escaparon a la Caverna, un lugar seguro.

-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Ya te lo dije, debes matar a Raven para terminar con esta pesadilla-

Cyborg dio un suspiro. De pronto entró alguien en la caverna, un tipo con una lanza.

-¿Hay alguien allí?-

-Si, nosotros-Dijo William

-Es fantástico encontrar sobrevivientes. Las tropas de no-muertos están saqueando el pueblo-

-Encontraremos una solución, se lo garantizo-Le respondió William

Dos días después volvieron al pueblo. Había casas destrozadas, maderas, muebles tirados afuera, coches quemados, cadáveres, sangre, armas y restos de cemento por todos lados. El coche azul que funcionaba a sangre estaba intacto.

-¿Por qué no lo han destruido?-Preguntó Cyborg

-Porque sabe defenderse-Dijo un tipo herido saliendo de unas ruinas

-¿Sabe defenderse?-Preguntó Cyborg-¿No se supone que es un objeto inanimado?-

-En parte si, pero la sangre le da una posibilidad de reacción mejor-

Siguieron buscando sobrevivientes en los restos del pueblo. No quedaban muchos con vida, así que la solución era estar todos juntos. Realmente fue un ataque destructor que podría haber aniquilado al pueblo entero, pero por alguna razón no lo hicieron.

-Raven es una vampiresa-Dijo William

-Cielos-Dijo Cyborg

-Reconozco a un vampiro cuando lo veo. Existe algo muy útil que elimina la maldición del vampiro, lo cual la volvería su estado anterior de jefa de la Oscuridad-

-¿Dónde está la cura?-

-No es una cura, sólo elimina todo el lado vampírico, pero le deja los colmillos y la vulnerabilidad solar-

-Demonios... ¿dónde está eso que puede quitarle la sed de sangre?-

-En el Templo del Renacimiento. Se supone que está allí o en sus alrededores-

-Vamos a buscarlo-

-Espera. Llevaremos el coche, puede ser muy útil-

-Hábleme de ese coche-

-Bien, supongo que no debo ocultar nada más. Ese coche es producto de un vehículo normal, un poco de petróleo y Magia Gris. Han hecho de ese auto normal una máquina asesina que debe alimentarse de sangre. Pero no es completamente independiente si su amo no lo deja. Siendo independiente puede absorber la sangre cuando la necesita y puede desplazarse por cualquier lado. Pero se vuelve más inútil, pues no reconoce a donde va y suele perderse y terminar en un precipicio-

William abrió la entrada al Templo del Renacimiento. Se abrió un portal lo suficientemente grande como para hacer entrar a un camión, así que pasaron sin problemas con el coche. Aparecieron en un lugar desierto, tierra seca. Un enorme edificio esta delante de ellos. El cielo era de color amarillo muy claro, no había sol y había unos escorpiones del tamaño del tamaño de tanques de guerra. Pusieron el motor en marcha y embistieron contra el portón de la edificación. Entraron en un patio interior, rodeado de cuatro torres enormes. En el arco de entrada estaba el Escudo de la Oscuridad. William utilizó unos controles del coche para dejarlo en estado defensivo, pero que no se moviera de su posición. Entraron por una puerta de madera que había a la izquierda.

Llegaron a un sótano enorme, con grandes recipientes llenos de petróleo. Había unos extraños esqueletos de color rojo sangre trabajando.

-Son esclavos-Dijo William

Salieron del sótano y entraron en otra puerta. Llevaba a una especie de comedor, donde no había nadie. Avanzaron en la sala recubierta de tapices. La mesa era enorme y llena de taburetes. En los platos de madera había restos de comida, e incluso una mancha de líquido en el mantel. William abrió la puerta de una patada y entraron en una especie de iglesia. Varios seres miraron en dirección a ellos, al igual que Raven y el vampiro que estaban en la parte alta del templo. Los seres llevaban armaduras negras, y por el oscuro casco se reflejaban los ojos rojos brillantes. Llevaban espadas en las manos. Todos esos seres eran los miembros del Koprèous, la organización de masacradores más famosa de las tinieblas. Sus líderes no tardaron en aparecer y dar la orden de ataque.

Cerca de quince soldados se lanzaron contra Cyborg y William. Cyborg comenzó a dispararles con su cañón y conseguía matar a unos cuantos.

William entró en el comedor y volvió con un gran hacha de doble filo. El líder del martillo se acercó a Cyborg y este le arrebató el martillo. Con el arma de su enemigo comenzó a matarlo. El segundo líder del Koprèous caía. El otro atacó a William salvajemente, haciéndole numerosos cortes en todo el pecho y la cara. La gabardina blanca estaba llena de manchas rojas. Con su arma tocó el charco de sangre que había en el suelo y lo transformó en petróleo. Ese petróleo adquirió la forma de una flecha y se lanzó a William atravesándole el estómago. Cyborg le disparó un cañonazo al líder, pero el individuo de la gabardina blanca lo desvió con el hacha. Cyborg tomó a William y se lo llevó. En el patio interior estaba el coche y a su alrededor muchos verdugos muertos. Cyborg colocó a William en la parte trasera y él se sentó al volante en el preciso instante en que el otro líder del Koprèous se acercaba con el arma en mano. Cyborg puso el motor en marcha y salió por el portón. El enemigo se había aferrado a la parte trasera del coche, destrozando las armas que usaba el vehículo. Cuando volvieron al Mundo de los Vivos, se desató el infierno. Cyborg sacó a William y se lo llevó de allí mientras el general enemigo combatía contra el sistema defensivo del coche.

Cyborg llevó a William a su casa, que estaba casi en ruinas.

-William, aguanta-

-Cyborg... mátalos, no temas-

-¿Dónde está la cura para Raven?-

-Está en el cuartel del Koprèous, la zona más profunda del templo-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si... el grupo entero debería perdonarme-

-No mueras, eres el único que sabe todo aquí-

-He sido un... mentiroso... podrás seguir... sin mi-

-Has servido mucho, William, espero que descanses en paz-

William soltó una pequeña risa que se cortó cuando escupió un poco de sangre.

-Peter también fue un buen líder-

-No... Peter solía ser... un cobarde... aggg... te deseo suerte-

William murió. Luego de haber llevado una vida de lucha contra las fuerzas de la Oscuridad. Cyborg va a hacerlos pagar a todos: Primero Robin, luego Starfire, luego el grupo, los civiles, Chico Bestia, William... y ahora Raven está con ellos. Matarla será muy difícil...

En el Templo del Renacimiento, Raven dio el permiso para un ataque masivo.

-Los muertos caminarán sobre la Tierra. Es deber de ustedes ir y aniquilarlos a todos-

Todos los demonios, espectros, sombras, engendros, verdugos y miembros del Koprèous salieron hacia el Mundo de los Vivos. Los enviados de la Oscuridad asediaron como nunca lo habían hecho: Destrozaron todo a su paso. Hubo resistencia de los humanos del pueblo, aunque casi todos murieron. Al final del día, los engendros se llevaron todos los cadáveres para mostrar el mérito ante la jefa. Afortunadamente, el pueblo tenía conexiones subterráneas, donde varias personas se habían refugiado. Allí estaba Cyborg con el cañón sobrecalentado de tanto disparar. Cyborg estaba decidido: Esta misma noche acabaría con todo.

La sombra de la noche cubrió el devastado pueblo. Cyborg salió del pozo y volvió solo al Templo del Renacimiento. Entró por el mismo lugar de la otra vez, donde todo estaba desierto de nuevo. Entró en el sótano donde había petróleo. Los esclavos seguían trabajando, esta vez Cyborg fue abajo. Entre los barriles de material había una puerta-trampa, que Cyborg abrió. Bajó por una escalera de mano hasta una especie de alcantarilla. Había dos puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Cyborg entró en la derecha y llegó a una sala llena de armas de petróleo, una mesa y varias estanterías. En un frasco había una estaca, extrañamente azul. Cyborg la sacó y la guardó en una bolsa que había allí tirada. Estaba todo lleno de bolsas con olor a cadáver. Se la puso al hombro y salió. Del templo salían voces, Cyborg entreabrió la puerta y espió al interior. Todos escuchaban un discurso de Raven, por eso no había nadie en el resto del edificio. Cyborg abrió la puerta de una patada y lanzó un disparo que alcanzó a un verdugo, matándolo. El líder del Koprèous se lanzó al ataque acompañado de todos los presentes. Cyborg les disparaba y la mayoría caía, pero otros eran inmunes. Cyborg corrió hacia Raven. El otro vampiro se escabulló por un pasadizo y se marchó. Raven se lanzó hacia Cyborg y este clavó la estaca azul en el pecho de Raven. Cayó al suelo y empezó a tener espasmos mientras sangraba por la boca y la nariz. El general del Koprèous expulsó a todos los demás presentes, excepto a Raven y Cyborg. Comenzó a atacar a Cyborg con el hacha, cortándole el brazo izquierdo. Cyborg le dio un golpe en la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia el sótano de petróleo, con el líder menor detrás. La batalla se desarrolló en el puente que había sobre uno de los recipientes, en un momento Cyborg logró que el general cayera en el material negro. Mientras se iba, el general salió del recipiente enorme lleno de petróleo. Cyborg le disparó y el tiro prendió fuego el petróleo que llevaba el general encima. Intentando apagar el fuego, el líder cayó en el recipiente mientras todo se incendiaba. Cyborg escapó volviendo al Mundo de los Vivos, justo después de escuchar una gran explosión. Si todo había salido bien, tanto el individuo como la reserva de petróleo y el edificio deben estar carbonizados. La pérdida de su brazo era algo grave... no tendría muchas oportunidades de luchar solo y sin su otro brazo. Al menos conserva el brazo que tiene el cañón.

Ahora era necesario acabar con Raven para que terminara este desastre. Aunque el vampirismo de su ex compañera y amiga estaba muerto, ella seguía siendo la mala del juego... y con los titanes Cyborg aprendió a no compadecerse de los malos. Ya tendría otros momentos para remordimientos, pero mientras tanto iba a cumplir su deber: Salvar al pueblo como lo había prometido.

Continuará

Nota: Ya todos deben predecir que el final está cerca!


	7. Cyborg está decidido

Era una noche despejada, Cyborg se encontraba refugiado en la Caverna, porque el pueblo estaba fuera de combate. No totalmente destruido, pero gran parte se encontraba en ruinas y los sobrevivientes no tardarían en ser buscados y cazados por los despiadados miembros del Koprèous. Pero la situación estaba no tan mal, los tres líderes de la organización de masacradores estaban muertos y Raven estaría sola... excepto por las demás tropas.

La Caverna estaba oscura, Cyborg encendió la lucecita de su hombro y entró en lo profundo: Corría una corriente de agua cerca, y había sogas y restos metálicos por el suelo. En las paredes había símbolos grabados, algunos con formas realmente extrañas, pero no parecían jeroglíficos egipcios ni nada de eso. Eran la pura Oscuridad en palabras.

Cyborg bajó un poco y llegó a una zona seca, vacía. Allí se decidió a pasar la noche y prepararse para un día mejor... o peor.

Cyborg se despertó bruscamente al escuchar pasos por el otro lado, que retumbaban en todo el hueco lugar. Cyborg preparó su cañón y esperó. Entonces vio a dos tipos bajando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Cyborg

-Mira Leonard, un sobreviviente-Dijo un tipo con bigotes espesos

-Yo soy Leonard, él es Alan. Cielos, te falta un brazo-Dijo el otro señor con mucha barba

-¿Queda alguien en el pueblo?-Preguntó Cyborg

-No, ni siquiera sabemos que pasó, porque estabamos en la costa y al volver vimos esta horrible matanza-Dijo Alan

-La Oscuridad los mató a todos. Están intentando terminarnos, pero yo asé al último líder del Koprèous, de hecho, los tres jefes están muertos-

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte-Dijo Leonard

-No, no, ya murió mucha gente tratando de luchar y todos murieron. Lo único en lo que serían útiles es intentar descifrar eso que hay en las paredes de arriba-

-¿Marcas?-

-Jeroglíficos-Aclaró Cyborg

-De acuerdo señor, lo haremos-Dijo Leonard

Los dos tipos subieron por una soga hasta arriba. Cyborg fue con ellos para iluminarlos, aunque ya tenían linternas. Mientras Cyborg iluminaba lo mejor que podía, los otros dos trabajaban revisando los símbolos e interpretándolos. Todo estaba en silencio.

Pasó mucho tiempo, Cyborg tenía hambre. Finalmente los otros dos terminaron, intercambiaron lo que descubrieron y Alan se dispuso a decirle los significados a Cyborg:

-Lo que pudimos traducir es algo así: "Durante Siglos, hemos estado en inactividad, el líder de momento acaba de dar la orden de organizar una búsqueda de profecías. Profecías recuperadas, el siguiente paso se ha llevado a cabo y todos los humanos han sido decapitados. Desgraciadamente descubrieron todos los cadáveres y la gente está alerta. Se dice que pronto vendrá alguien que nos guiará a la victoria, pero todos lo dudamos. Cubriremos la tierra, alcen sus copas y espadas porque tendremos al mundo en una esfera"-

-Es como una bitácora o un recuento de hechos-Dijo Leonard-pero aún no hemos traducido todos, porque algunos son incomprensibles y otros están casi borrados-

-Es una lástima-Dijo Cyborg

Dos días después, a las diez de la noche, Cyborg regresó al pueblo. Al parecer todos estaban muertos, pero fue rodeado por cinco personas armadas con artefactos de defensa caseros y hasta inútiles.

-Oigan, no soy un asesino, sólo estuve alejado del pueblo-

-¿Para qué regresas si este lugar está a punto de desaparecer?-Preguntó un tipo

-Mi trabajo es hacer que desaparezca toda la amenaza que hay en este lugar donde he sido contratado. Tres de los míos están muertos y la otra está liderando a las tropas de exterminio. Yo moriré luchando o ganaré y este lugar será salvado-

-Espero que pueda hacerlo-

-No pierdan la esperanza. Aún podemos ganar-

Hubo una explosión cercana. Todos miraron hacia un edificio en llamas. Del interior salieron varios espectros.

-El Reino de la Oscuridad está en crisis-Dijo un anciano

-Al menos una buena noticia-Comentó Cyborg

-La crisis se debe a que usted destruyó el Templo. Las noticias han llegado. Los líderes del Koprèous están muertos y ahora la Emperatriz ha tomado el mando de todas las entidades oscuras-

Cyborg encontró al vampiro que se había escapado cuando atacó el Templo y se las tuvo que ver con el último general.

-No te muevas o te hago pedazos-Le dijo Cyborg apuntándole

-No quiero seguir luchando, déjame irme-

-He aprendido a no confiar en los asesinos y en los malvados. Sólo quiero saber qué pasó con Raven y el Templo-

-El Templo quedó hecho cenizas. Se rompió la entrada principal a este Mundo de los Vivos. Pero hay otras, sólo el Koprèous y la líder saben cuáles son. Raven está viva, amigo-

-Ya me lo imaginé. Lo siento vampiro, pero debo matarte-

Antes de que el chupasangres hiciera algo el disparo le voló la cabeza. Cyborg se fue hasta la Caverna. En el lugar había una extraña iluminación verdosa, el agua comenzó a entrar en estado de ebullición. Estalló la corriente de agua dejando un profundo cráter al mismo tiempo que el agua hirviendo salpicaba a Cyborg. Del pozo salieron más espectros. Cyborg entró por el agujero y llegó a un lugar gris, lleno de esqueletos, sangre y restos de madera quemada.

Era parte del Mundo de la Oscuridad, se estaba desmoronando debido a la destrucción del Templo del Renacimiento. La muerte de los líderes del Koprèous fue un gran golpe, al igual que la explosión. Pero todo indicaba que Raven estaba viva y con el mando de las tropas. Su vulnerabilidad solar le restaría ventaja en el combate, pero aún así es demasiado poderosa.

Cyborg no pudo acceder a otro sector, ya que los abismos cortaban el paso. ¿Cómo salir ahora?. Es una buena pregunta.

Pasó algo de tiempo... unas dos semanas. Cyborg estaba débil, tratando de buscar una salida. Una luz blanca iluminó su paso. Su cuerpo se evaporó y volvió a construirse en las afueras de la Caverna. Por supuesto sin su brazo izquierdo. A sus pies, el Bastón de Emily brillaba intensamente. En cuanto lo tocó, Cyborg sintió la sensación de tener su cuerpo totalmente completo y su esperanza volvió a surgir. Una hoja de papel estaba envuelta alrededor de la base del bastón:

"Profecía de 1008 a.C.:

Cuando este lugar no tenga salida, rezaremos por salvación. Un descendiente del soldado Seivorg vendrá aquí y pondrá orden... momentáneamente"

Sea quién sea el que mandó el bastón se esforzó en buscar una profecía que le dé un respiro. Raven y su gente tocarán el fondo del infierno. Cyborg estaba decidido.

Eran las diez de la noche. Tiempo de hacer salir a Raven y sus tropas para darles el castigo. Todos morirían. Cyborg de repente tuvo imágenes en su cabeza:

Un hombre descuartizaba a un extraño ser con un machete. Dos mujeres utilizando diversas armas para matar a uno de los esqueléticos bichos alados. Un círculo de gente hablando en otro idioma, entre ellos William. Un ser misterioso entregando un cofre de huesos a un gordo muy parecido a Peter. Las imágenes cesaron, pero Cyborg descubrió que ahora sabía cosas que nadie le había contado. Este bastón al parecer tenía la capacidad de almacenar recuerdos de sus portadores y transmitirlos a quién lo tenga. Eso era peligroso si caía en manos enemigas. Cyborg descubrió muchas cosas útiles:

El manejo del bastón, conjuros de Magia Gris, el terrible secreto que todos guardaron: La decapitación en masa fue llevada a cabo por humanos que pactaron con fuerzas Oscuras. Los decapitadores contaron con el apoyo de ciertos miembros del Koprèous. Conocía el nombre del mayor dirigente de la Oscuridad, Lhucrex, el que lleva miles de Siglos manipulando a los líderes oscuros. Ese era otro enemigo. Uno de los humanos que pactó era John, el que parecía el más confiable. Todo esto era un asunto muy sucio que necesita una solución. Con un buen golpe a Raven, Lhucrex recibiría su escarmiento y quizás rompa las cadenas que ligan a este pueblo con el Mal Puro. Cyborg volvió al taller. El lugar estaba casi devastado, pero afortunadamente las tropas oscuras no eran saqueadores, de modo que todo estaba en su lugar (excepto los objetos que cayeron al suelo por derrumbes o sismos).

Cyborg abrió el cofre viejo y observó los objetos extraños. Su mente de inmediato supo cómo manejar todos y cada uno de los elementos que allí había. Tomó un guante negro que se aferró a su mano. Era un objeto muy oscuro, que se alimenta de vidas. Las vidas se extraen por los ojos. Se puso un par de botas de cuero. Servirían para potenciar las patadas. Tomó un cinturón que tenía un dispositivo en la izquierda. Ese dispositivo sirve para liberar a los guerreros caídos... y descubrió que Peter, William, Amalia, Amy, Don Pedro y otros muchos eran guerreros bajo la misma bandera que Cyborg. Puede que haya posibilidad de hacerlos volver.

Tomó un objeto circular de oro que tenía un ojo tallado. Supo que era. Lo lanzó al suelo y se abrió un hueco en la tierra. Era un pase al Mundo Oscuro. Con suma decisión, armas listas y objetivo fijo, Cyborg entró a ese mundo, buscando los restos del Templo.

El cielo estaba negro, la luz provenía de rocas luminosas esparcidas por el suelo. De pronto, una sombra emergió delante de él. La sombra adoptó la forma de Raven.

-La vida que habita en tu cuerpo atrae a todos los seres de este mundo. Se alimentan de eso. Nos arruinaste el Templo del Renacimiento y mataste al último general importante. Yo tomé las riendas del asunto para encargarme del último titán-

-Estabas en nuestro equipo, éramos amigos. ¿Por qué no traicionaste a la Oscuridad?. Tienes el poder para hacerlo-

-No vas a sensibilizarme con esas palabras. He aprendido que ser indolente me conducirá al éxito-

-Tu indolencia se terminará esta noche-

Continuará...

Nota: Este capítulo iba a ser el final, pero le modifiqué toda la estructura. Espero que les haya gustado.


	8. La batalla que hizo historia

Tiempo de sentir odio y decisión. Quizás así se llame esta época. Cyborg estaba concentrado en todo lo que había alrededor, conocer el terreno sería fundamental.

Estaba prácticamente entre las sombras, las pocas luces sólo iluminaban el suelo e incluso algunas zonas no tenían señalización. Quizás eran precipicios o trampas para que piensen que es un barranco y sean cercados más fácilmente.

Cyborg tenía una sensación mezcla de miedo y ansiedad. La batalla contra Raven estaba por fin a su alcance.

-Muy bien-Dijo Raven y lanzó la capa a un costado-Si has tenido el valor de venir aquí, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz-

Obviamente, un brazo menos era clara desventaja...

Raven se lanzó al ataque velozmente. Le daba veloces patadas por la espalda y el tórax. Cyborg llevaba el Bastón enfundado junto a su pierna como una espada.

En un movimiento defensivo, Cyborg golpeó de un puñetazo a Raven en la cara. Rápidamente, la tiró al suelo de dos patadas.

Aún así era rápida, Raven se puso de pie como si no hubiera sido más que una simple caída. Ella se acercó frontalmente a Cyborg y mientras éste se cubría con su brazo, la jefa de la Oscuridad trataba de partirle la cara. Entonces la mente de Cyborg se activó. Los nuevos conocimientos le garantizarían un buen daño hacia Raven. Las botas realmente tomaron su poder y de una potente patada, volvió a dejar a Raven en el suelo, sólo que esta vez a varios metros de distancia.

Raven se puso de pie. Miró a Cyborg a los ojos:

-Vamos a hacer una pelea justa. Me pondré a tu altura-

Ni bien dijo eso, un cráneo negro apareció de la nada y comenzó a flotar cerca de Raven.

-¿Vas a demostrar lo que realmente sabes hacer?-Le dijo Cyborg

-Si-Dijo haciendo que el cráneo cayera.

Un rayo negro se dirigió a Cyborg. En un hábil movimiento, sacó el Bastón de Emily y repelió el ataque. A continuación utilizó su nueva arma para crear muros de hueso alrededor de Raven. Poco a poco, los muros apuntaron hacia ella con puntas filosas y comenzaron a cerrarse dejando pozos a su paso.

Raven hizo un movimiento de la mano y una gran sombra barrió a los muros, reduciéndolos a polvo. Le lanzó lo mismo a Cyborg.

Esa fuerza sobrenatural atacó a Cyborg, destruyendo todas sus armas excepto su cañón y el Bastón que logró cubrirse a sí mismo con Magia Gris. Cyborg estaba en el suelo boca abajo. Raven se acercó y le propinó tres patadas en el costado izquierdo. Levantó una mano y la hundió con fuerza en la espalda de Cyborg, perforando su capa de titanio y manchando de sangre y aceite el suelo.

-Conque todavía tenías venas-Dijo Raven moviendo su mano dentro entre los cables y venas.

Raven sacó su mano y acto seguido, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano ensangrentada.

Cyborg perdía algo de sangre por la boca.

Se puso boca arriba y apuntó a Raven con el Bastón. Un rayo verde y preciso le dio a Raven poco más abajo del cuello. La jefa de las sombras cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras el líquido rojo salpicaba el suelo y la ropa.

Con dificultad, Cyborg se puso de pie. El dolor se sentía más fuerte que nunca. A paso lento se acercó a Raven y miró el resultado de su ataque:

Raven tenía los ojos cerrados y un agujero debajo del cuello. Por lo visto la había atravesado. De pronto, ella abrió los ojos, ahora de color negro opaco. Raven se puso de pie y comenzó a atacar a Cyborg a golpes. Sin su otro brazo, era difícil cubrirse ante la velocidad de su enemiga. Ella le puso una mano en el pecho y Cyborg sintió que algo se le salía por la boca. Inmediatamente, le enterró el Bastón por la herida que le había producido con ese rayo.

Cyborg cayó al suelo. Raven retrocedía, su sangre se escurría entre sus dedos. Con mucho dolor, se quitó el Bastón del agujero. Raven lanzó el Bastón a un costado. Con dificultad y casi escupiendo sangre dijo:

-Si hubiera sido un arma... más útil... la hubiera... usado-

Cyborg se puso de pie. No demostrar debilidad ante el enemigo era una de las reglas que había aprendido. Al parecer Raven también respetaba esa regla.

-Ese Bastón es muy útil-Dijo Cyborg-Pero no creo que lo sepas usar-

Raven ni se molestó en probar nada, simplemente hizo un movimiento hacia arriba con su mano. Varios cuervos comenzaron a llegar.

Cyborg se desplazó hacia el Bastón. Los cerca de setecientos cuervos se lanzaron en picada hacia el hombre mitad humano, mitad robot. Evidentemente iban a tratar de matarlo.

Cyborg puso el Bastón en alto y dijo una palabra en un idioma que no conocía. Hubo una explosión. Un destello blanco iluminó todo como si una lámpara se hubiera encendido. Todos los cuervos explotaron, llenando todo de sangre, plumas y órganos de ave. Dos pequeños rayos rojos salieron del Bastón en distintas direcciones.

Raven se quedó inmóvil. Con los restos de sus mascotas encima. El odio se reflejó en sus ojos. De pronto, la misma iluminación blanca volvió a hacerse ver. Los dos rayos pequeños habían tocado tierra en otros sectores del Mundo de la Oscuridad, causando explosiones, terremotos y erupciones. Eso era, Magia Gris hecha para destruir.

-¿Quieres destruir mi mundo?-Dijo Raven

-Esto no es tu mundo. Tu mundo está del otro lado, con una torre y una ciudad que cuidar-Dijo Cyborg acaloradamente

-En cuanto mueras y este pueblo se extinga, esa ciudad de la que me hablas se reducirá a ruinas-

-Ya lo veremos-

Raven iba a hacer gala de su poder de destrucción. Levantó sus manos a la altura de los hombros y comenzó a murmurar palabras. La tierra tembló. Comenzó a agrietarse el suelo y el fuego del interior empezó a hacer notar el calor. Debido a las llamas, la iluminación aumentaba y revelaba que las sombras seguían ahí, observando todo movimiento.

Cyborg golpeó el suelo con el Bastón y una cápsula azul lo envolvió. Esa cápsula lo llevó a perforar el suelo y se hundió en las profundidades.

Raven tomó forma de sombra y se sumergió en la tierra. Los líderes tenían poderes especiales, que se recibían al obtener el liderazgo.

La cápsula azul llegó a un punto donde hizo una gran explosión que destrozó la estructura a lo largo y ancho. Quedó una especie de sala de piedra dentro de la tierra. Al cabo de unos segundos Raven hacía su aparición.

Cyborg apuntó con el Bastón de Emily y dijo algo en una lengua extraña. Un brazo gris salió de lo más profundo y atacó a Raven. Le hizo dos profundos rasguños: Uno en el abdomen y el otro en la pierna derecha, casi en la rodilla. En respuesta, Raven dijo algo y un rayo negro que salió directamente de su mano cortó el brazo gris y le hizo dos cortes profundos a Cyborg en el pecho. Cyborg utilizó un poder concedido por el Bastón que le permitió tomar impulso y caer delante de Raven. Ella comenzó a golpearlo muy rápidamente. Raven junto las manos y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciendo que su enemigo salga despedido varios metros y se golpee contra el muro opuesto.

Cyborg volvió a envolverse en la cápsula azul y volvió a la superficie, haciendo caminos a su paso. Raven adoptó la forma de un enorme cuervo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la superficie destrozando más que la cápsula de Cyborg.

En varios puntos del Mundo de la Oscuridad, el continuo daño que recibió el interior del terreno provocó derrumbes y miles de zonas se perdieron en las profundidades de ese planeta para siempre.

Al no haber suelo, Cyborg logró que el Bastón lo mantenga en el aire, aunque era muy inestable. El gran cuervo se elevó y volvió a ser Raven. Se iba a desatar una batalla aérea.

Raven hizo que se levantaran columnas de fuego que llegaron mucho más arriba que las nubes negras.

Cyborg no tenía forma de atacar. Si llegaba a usar el Bastón para atacar corría el riesgo de caer. Raven se aproximaba.

-Voy a matarte-Le dijo a la cara con los dientes apretados

Cyborg la miró

-Por ahora no te adelantes. Pensar en el final es una forma de bajar la guardia-

Cyborg usó su Bastón para atacar rápidamente. El rayo atravesó a Raven por el abdomen y salió dejando un agujero grande en la espalda.

Mientras caía, Cyborg sacó el pequeño amuleto y volvió al Mundo de los Vivos. El cinturón aún estaba en condiciones. Lo activó y varios de los miembros del grupo se aparecieron. Como espectros... y destrozados como los dejaron. William estaba ahí. Se acercó a Cyborg.

-¿Cómo está todo?-

-No muy bien. El Mundo de la Oscuridad está prácticamente destruido-

-Eso es bueno-

Un enorme cuervo salió a muchos metros de donde ellos estaban. El suelo se abrió revelando un abismo y muchas edificaciones se destruyeron. Los civiles sobrevivientes huían aterrorizados.

Raven avanzaba hasta Cyborg. Cuando llegó, William esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por lo visto te están dando, Raven-

John era el ausente. Eso por ser el traidor.

Cyborg preguntó en voz alta a Peter:

-¿Por qué el taller no fue consumido por el fuego?-

-En parte lo fue. Un grupo de gente lo apagó y yo aún vivía. Pero morí después.-

Raven hizo una invocación.

Varios espectros salieron, con sus hachas de doble filo. Los espectros siguieron apareciendo hasta igualar al grupo de Cyborg, por naturaleza los espectros podían dañar y matar a otros espectros.

Cyborg dijo:

-Ustedes encárguense de ellos-

-¡AL ATAQUE!-Gritó Peter

-¡Luchemos como si lucháramos vivos!-Dijo William

Se desató un combate de espectros. El grupo contaba con las mismas armas que usaron antes de morir. Y ahora que estaban en ese estado, las armas que antes eran inútiles, ahora funcionaban mucho contra los demás espectros.

Cyborg miró a Raven.

A pesar de tener rasguños y agujeros, Raven seguía en pie. Su poder le daba algún tipo de fuerza ante estas heridas.

Cyborg aprovechó su pequeño poder de impulso y llegó bastante rápido hasta la Caverna. Raven fue tras él.

Cyborg entró caminando. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio algo que realmente lo alegró:

Sobre el mar... el sol del amanecer comenzaba a iluminar el convento. Cyborg recordó la vulnerabilidad de Raven a la luz solar.

Finalmente, Raven llegó. Cuando el sol lanzó sus rayos contra ellos, Raven sintió un profundo dolor y la piel comenzó a quemarse. Entró con desesperación en la Caverna, olvidando que Cyborg estaba allí parado.

Cyborg entró tras ella:

-¿Adónde irás?-Dijo y luego fingiendo que recordaba dijo-Acabo de pensar que TU mundo se hundió-Y sonrió cuando pronunció la palabra "tú".

Cyborg le disparó tres rayos. Evidentemente la jefa de la Oscuridad perdía fuerzas. Cyborg se acercó y le clavó el Bastón en la espalda. Un destello blanco encandiló a Cyborg. Raven se quitó el Bastón débilmente y lo dejó en el suelo. La sangre manchaba el suelo de piedra...

El poder destructivo y de manipulación de Raven estaba dentro de ese Bastón. Prácticamente Raven perdió todo.

-Ahora-Dijo Cyborg convirtiendo su brazo en cañón-Voy a cumplir el objetivo por el que vine-

Raven lo miró. De pronto, Cyborg sintió una especie de compasión. Ya no lo miraba con odio, sino como súplica. ¿Qué sería lo mejor?. Cyborg siguió apuntando pero sin disparar.

Pasaron pocos minutos que se volvieron eternos.

Cyborg bajó el brazo.

-No voy a matarte. Sólo vete de aquí y no hagas que me arrepienta de esto-

Raven se puso de pie lentamente.

-Te lo agradezco-

-No hay nada que agradecer-Dijo Cyborg dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Siempre igual-Dijo Raven por lo bajo-Lo insuficientemente decidido como hacer lo necesario-

Cyborg se dio vuelta. Sin decir nada, le disparó. El disparo le reventó a Raven la caja torácica. Ella cayó al suelo y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones.

Cyborg se volvió al pueblo. Allí anunció la victoria. El pueblo entero celebró y todos estaban fuera de sí debido a la emoción. Comenzó la reconstrucción del pueblo.

Cyborg encontró el coche que se alimentaba de sangre. No se lo llevó. Se fue en el viejo Auto T.

Posiblemente la destrucción de Raven y el Mundo de la Oscuridad hizo pedazos a las tropas del Koprèous, porque no se vio a ninguno en los alrededores.

Un lugar negro. Suelo de piedra. La neblina espesa flotaba a la altura de la rodilla de Raven. En realidad era el espíritu de Raven, frente a un enorme ser. El otro medía cerca de 25 metros de altura. La túnica llegaba hasta el suelo. El cráneo se encontraba cubierto por la capucha negra. Tenía restos de carne podrida en algunas partes del cuerpo, pero su cara era una calavera pura. Ese ser era Lhucrex.

-Veo que no cumpliste tu responsabilidad-Dijo Lhucrex con voz potente

-Todo salió mal-Dijo Raven desesperada

-Incluso destruyeron el Mundo de la Oscuridad, el Koprèous y sus líderes, el vampiro... todos están muertos. Pero tú estás aquí-

-¿Voy a tener alguna posibilidad de volver al mando?-

-No-Fue tajante-Has cometido una desgracia-

-¿Acaso no podemos recuperar todo de nuevo?-

-Sólo dime de dónde lo puedo sacar-Dijo burlándose

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Casi nada. Antes quiero que me digas por qué no usaste la espada-

-No contaba con el poder que...-

-Eso no es excusa. Hubiera sido correcto que se centres en la realidad-Dijo con odio-Bien. Usarás esta espada por última vez-

-¿Cómo?-

-Volverás al Mundo de los Vivos. Invisible para todos. Podrás matar un solo ser vivo-

-Bien-

Entonces, Lhucrex envió a Raven como un espectro invisible. Su última voluntad.

Continuará...


	9. El toque final

La ciudad había cambiado.

Ante la ausencia de los titanes, se había establecido un grupo de policías especializados. Ellos consiguieron parar siete atentados y descubrir el autor de cinco homicidios, pero quedaron pendientes tres homicidios, ocho robos y el misterioso incendio de un edificio de oficinas.

Cyborg entró en la torre.

No había lugar que no tuviera polvo, incluso había restos de moho en la planta baja. Exploró toda la torre, mientras los recuerdos acudían a su mente. Sus cuatro amigos estaban todos muertos... y él había matado a una de sus amigas. Contempló la sala con nostalgia y dolor. Era una soledad asfixiante, como si fuera otra presencia con la que no se puede hablar.

El alcalde y los responsables policiales se encargaron de varias cosas.

Cinco días después de su regreso, Cyborg fue llamado por el alcalde Saxon y el jefe de policía Delles.

-Buen día, señores-Saludó Cyborg

Los otros dos devolvieron el saludo y el jefe Delles inició la charla:

-En verdad siento mucho lo de sus amigos, fue una tragedia en una misión muy importante, tengo entendido-

-Si, lo fue-Dijo Cyborg

-Y nosotros vamos a proponer algunas cosas: En primer lugar usted recibirá cien mil dólares por cumplir su misión y en parte, herencias que ellos charlaron con el abogado de la torre-

-Además-Empezó el alcalde-Podemos conseguirle una vivienda y un trabajo si piensa abandonar la torre. Vamos a ocuparnos de los funerales-

-¿Qué dice?-Dijo Delles

-Acepto-

-Bien. Todo se pondrá en marcha el próximo Sábado-

Ese Sábado negro, muchas personas asistieron al funeral. Fueron conmemorados y aunque no tenían los cuerpos, hicieron tumbas y lápidas con los nombres y fechas. Al final del evento, el jefe Delles le dio el dinero en efectivo.

-Haga buen uso de ello-Dijo el jefe conmovido-Ellos no quisieran que usted haga alguna locura-

-Créame, alguien de esos cuatro de verdad lo querría-

Pero antes de que Delles pudiera preguntar algo, Cyborg ya se estaba retirando.

Pasaron los días... semanas... meses... años...

Cyborg cumplió setenta años. Todo había cambiado en la ciudad:

El demócrata Saxon había perdido hace ocho años y el alcalde Hugson estaba en el poder en su segundo mandato. La torre había sido demolida para edificar una base naval. Cyborg vivía en una casa de un barrio habitado por abogados, médicos, escritores y filósofos. No era un mal lugar, pero el crimen se había extendido bastante.

Un día de invierno, luego de cenar, Cyborg miró el reloj. Eran la una de la madrugada. Había cenado muy tarde, pero no era problema.

Se fue a la sala y se sentó en el piano.

Levantó su único brazo (siempre se negó a ponerse uno nuevo) y tocó una tecla. En ese momento, algo abrió la ventana de la sala e ingresó. La hoja de alguna arma blanca entró por la nuca de Cyborg y salió en el medio de los ojos. La sangre salpicó la alfombra, el piano y el cuerpo del muerto.

El cuerpo fue visto a las seis de la mañana por el chico que vende periódicos. Al ver la ventana abierta y un cuerpo ensangrentado, llamó a la policía. La ley dijo que fue un asesinato, pero nunca se supo quién lo mató. De hecho, nadie se esforzó en buscarlo.

La ciudad tenía nuevos titanes, un grupo de cinco miembros residía en una base subterránea justo debajo del ayuntamiento. Eran más guardaespaldas autómatas que adolescentes libres y decididos a salvar a la ciudad.

El "Pueblo Maldito" fue feliz de nuevo. Luego de la increíble destrucción del Mundo de la Oscuridad y el asesinato de su Emperatriz, todo renació. Ahora era un pueblo con 548 habitantes. Los nombres de gente importante y época se encuentran en la calle Roswert, N° 19. En la placa dice:

"Cuando las sombras casi nos mataron:

Un inicio perdido, una batalla sangrienta y un final inesperado luego de una horrenda guerra. El Koprèous no volvió a existir. Toda la verdad se descubrió hace muchos años, cuando un sobreviviente llamado Alan entregó la bitácora completa que fue descubierta en la Caverna. Además poseía un registro de nombres y hechos claves, debido a que formó parte de un Grupo de Defensa.

William

Emily

Peter

Don Pedro

Amalia

Amy

Derek

Bob

Joseph

Y todos los que dieron su vida por una buena causa.

Los recordaremos por siempre, han hecho una excelente resistencia por este pueblo. Tienen el respeto de todo habitante de este lugar, su historia será famosa. Ojalá todos ustedes no amparen por el resto de nuestra existencia.

Les debemos todo.

Autor: Mark Lellios (1947-2009), sobreviviente"

John también recibió parte del mérito, debido a que nadie supo de su traición. Una cuestión que se hizo Cyborg años antes de morir: Si William sabía de la traición de John. ¿Por qué lo dejó vivir?.

El pueblo ha recobrado su vida. La Oscuridad no puede volver a tocarlo: Su mundo fue destruido, hay un grave conflicto por la falta de líder, el exterminio del Koprèous, los tres generales...

Por otro lado, Schkerk y Lhucrex firmaron un Pacto de Unión, que establece que el Mundo de los Condenados ayude a los sobrevivientes de la Oscuridad a subsistir.

La lucha dio su fruto... y de momento, el pueblo está a salvo

The End

Nota: Esto a llegado a su fin... pienso que la historia no daba para extenderla más porque me habría puesto a agregar personajes y situaciones, logrando que se vuelva algo eterno y pierda su interés con el avance. Espero que les haya gustado, yo seguiré preparando otros fics a lo largo del año.

Nos vemos


End file.
